


with the moon and the stars up above

by achaion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/F, Hunters of Artemis, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaion/pseuds/achaion
Summary: Excluded and exiled, Azari Potter joins the Hunters of Artemis, but she soon finds out that her twin isn't the Chosen One after all."The Chosen One," Zari repeated, appalled. "Is that what they're calling him now? Blimey, like the 'Boy Who Lived' wasn't bad enough."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published on ffnet. i know it's not great at the beginning, but it does get better as it goes on, i promise.

Zari gripped her wand tighter, trying to recall what got her into this mess in the first place.

* * *

 

_"Get out," James Potter hissed. "We don't want you. You've dragged this family down since you were born. We don't want you anywhere near us. I've already formally disowned you. You'll never burden us again."_

_15-year-old Azari stared up impassively into her ex-father's sneering face as her former mother nodded in agreement. Zari's prat of a twin was standing smugly next to Lily, arms folded across his chest. She didn't know whether she was glad or not that she was being abandoned with only a wand. Not that it mattered, she could take care of herself, and the Potter's had never paid her any notice anyway._

_"Fine," she replied coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, I never had a family. At least I have closure now." She smiled bitterly. Some part of her had hoped, that perhaps they did care for her, deep down. Apparently not. Still, having that hope crushed ruthlessly kind of hurt._

_The Potter's were the darlings of the Wizarding World. Lily and James Potter, kind, loving parents to the perfect, selfless, and intelligent Boy-Who-Lived, Michael Potter. Note the sarcasm. Until she was eleven years old, no-one had ever even heard of Azari Potter. She was the forgettable, worthless twin of the Chosen One. She was especially glad she hadn't breathed a word of her less than hetero leanings in case they reached the ears of her family._

_"Don't speak back to us, girl," Lily scolded._

_"Or what?" Azari shot back, simply not caring anymore. "You can't do anything, you have no control over her anymore." She stood stiffly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides._

_No-one cared about Azari, believing her to be an attention seeking brat, trying to steal Michael's fame. She knew there was no point in arguing - it would have only made her punishment worse._

_Azari was unusually independent, having practically raised herself while her parents fawned over and doted on Michael. The house elves had helped her during infancy, taking pity on her, but nearly everything else she'd handled herself._

_The youngest Potter was often looked down upon by her parents for her appearance, also. It wasn't that she didn't make an effort in it, but that she simply had achieved the impossible and not inherited her parents' beauty. She wasn't ugly, by any means, merely ... plain. She had her mother's fiery red hair, the Potter unruliness with it, but it didn't suit her like it did Lily. She'd inherited her mother's eyes also, and her face still had a slight amount of baby fat. Her mother had often marvelled the sheer uselessness of her daughter, and frequently commented upon her average, general face that seemed to blend in with the crowd, claiming that the only way she'd ever find a husband was through her family connections._

_With a final glare at the Potter's, she spun on her heel and off the property of Potter Manor, hoping to never return._

* * *

 

So here she was, six months later, battling off five pretty girls with fire for hair and mismatched legs in the middle of a forest (how does that even work?).

Zari sent off seven stunners in rapid succession, ducking and twisting out of the way of claws, fire and whatever potentially fatal weapons the monsters had. Two hit three of the girl/monster/hybrid/things each, leaving only two, knocking them out temporarily.

The last two had just about cornered her when they burst into golden dust. Coughing and spluttering, she raised her head to see... a bunch of teenage girls. Wait, what?

Watching them warily, Zari spoke hesitantly.

"Hello!" Even she could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I was just, ah ... taking a walk." J _ust brilliant, Zari. Because that is so going to convince them._

The auburn haired girl at the front of the group smiled.

"Of course." She smiled dryly, as if she knew exactly what the other girl was doing, but humouring her, all the same. "Hunters," She turned to the group behind her, "return to camp. I have a feeling we have much to discuss."

Zari swallowed nervously as the girl walked towards her. What was going on? Teenage girls shouldn't be in the middle of the woods. The strange girl appraised her silently, noted her thin appearance. "I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Hunt," she said. Zari eyed her carefully. She didn't seem crazy, but...

"Artemis, as in the Greek goddess?" she asked, as though clarifying.

Artemis smiled. "Yes, that Artemis."

Zari nodded as if this made sense. Okay, so her initial assessment of the girl, which was that she was totally sane, just got thrown out the proverbial window.

"Right," she said, though something in the back of her head was screaming at her  _don't say it! She's dangerous!_  "You're nuts." she finished bluntly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Zari realised this might not be the best thing to say to an insane lady - who looks armed.

"I assure you," the self-proclaimed goddess said, her eyes narrowing slightly, "that I am perfectly sane."

"Right, and Hagrid's married to Professor McGonagall," she snorted.

"Would you like proof?" the lady asked calmly.

"Sure," Zari rolled her eyes. This was proving to be the most fun she'd had in months, the last being that leprechaun with an obsession with Veela toenails. That had been ... odd. The less said about that, the better. "Hit me with your best shot." _Not the best choice of words_ , Zari thought belatedly,  _considering she's got a bow._

She stared at Zarifor several seconds as if assessing her. Trying to find out what would make her believe the far-fetched story. With a satisfied nod, she raised her hand.

And apple appeared in her hand. Zari gaped. Pushing aside disturbing thoughts of Snow White and poisoned apples, her brain went into overdrive.  _You can't conjure food! It's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration! You can only transfigure something else, or duplicate it! It's actually impossible._  The only explanation was ... the girl stumbled back, feeling as though someone had just sucker punched her in the stomach.

"Goddess..." she breathed. "No  _freaking_  way."

"Walk with me back to camp," the goddess requested. Zari could only nod, her mind still reeling. 'Camp' was about a two-minute walk away. They walked in silence, Zari fidgeting as the weight of her companion's curiosity smothered them.

It was only when they'd reached the Moon goddess' tent and had settled down on the warm carpet was the silence broken.

"Tell me about your life."

So she did. She explained how Lily's sister Rose had sacrificed herself, Michael became the Boy-Who-Lived, how she was neglected in favour of said hero, how she was constantly saving his pathetic ass from Voldemort, while he took all the credit. Zari explained how her punishments had varied, from not being allowed out of her room for a week to no food for a fortnight, how she'd been a disgrace by being sorted into Slytherin, that she was friendless because Michael would spread fake rumours, and she also explained her disownment.

Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant, was horrified from her place beside Lady Artemis. How could someone do that to their own child?  _But_ , she reflected sadly,  _mortals can be so barbaric._

Artemis was also shocked. Her resolve hardened. She would do whatever she could to help this girl.

When Zari had finished, Artemis spoke after a few moments of silence, digesting the information. "Would you like to join the Hunters?"

Stunned, Zari's eyes widened. "M-me?" she stuttered. "I would - it would be an honour, milady," she breathed.

Artemis smiled softly. "Very well. To join, you must say an oath. Repeat after me. 'I pledge myself-'"

"Wait!" Zari interrupted as a thought struck her. She flushed feeling slightly panicked. Interrupting a goddess - would the immortal smite for that? "What's the time?"

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis answered. "11:58. Why?"

"D'you-could we wait til 12?" she asked awkwardly, unsure about  _requesting_  something from a goddess. "Because I turn sixteen then, and my magical core will reach capacity. I'll have the magical power of an adult."

Artemis nodded in understanding, smiling warmly. A few minutes and an awkward silence later, a bright glow enveloped the witch. Her jaw dropped. When you came of age, your aura would show, just for a few brief seconds. The brighter and flashier your aura, the more powerful you are, white being the most powerful.

Her aura was a shining, silvery colour, with flecks of yellow and platinum. Even Dumbledore's aura was a murky yellow. Rumour had it that Voldemort's was a shimmering blue silver, like the sunlight reflecting on the water on a summers day.

Neither goddess nor huntress seemed to understand the significance of what just happened.

"Congratulations, Azari. Now, are you ready?"

She nodded, still slightly bewildered and more than a bit awestruck.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..." Artemis began, and she repeated line dutifully, heart pounding.

After her oath had been accepted, she was introduced. Zari was welcomed quickly, she found, and soon discovered a friend in a blonde daughter of Apollo called Sophie, who looked like she had traits of a Veela. Zari liked her the moment they met, a warm feeling growing in her chest as they were introduced and the other girl smiled at her.

Zari could already tell she was going to like it here.

* * *

_ten years later_

_  
_ "Permission to kill, milady?"

"This is not fair!" The monster shrieked. "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" Lady Artemis smirked.

"Not so. The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere. And  _you_ , foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted, Zoë," Artemis replied, her eyes not wavering from the manticore.

The monster growled something and lunged at the dazed demigods.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë called as a blonde girl jumped onto the manticore's back. "Get out of the line of fire!"

A battle broke out. "Fire!" Zoë commanded.

Zari let her arrow loose, piercing the monster's neck. Combined with the impact of all the other arrows, the manticore tumbled off the cliff, the blonde girl still on his back.

One boy, most likely Percy Jackson, she realised, scrambled to the edge of the cliff. "Annabeth!" He shouted desperately.  _Annabeth_. With a slight jolt of shock, she realised who these two older girls were. Thalia and Annabeth, the two young girls, twelve and seven respectively, that they had met six years ago approximately. Thalia had turned down the offer to join the Hunt, deciding to leave with Annabeth and Luke. Zari spared a glance discreetly, searching for him, before realising what she'd heard Lady Artemis say just over a year ago.

_"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, has joined the Titan Kronos in the hopes of raising him, and bringing an end to the gods."_

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up as the crack of gunfire rang out from a muggle helicopter. The Hunters scattered, but Artemis simply thrust out her hand.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt."

The helicopter dissolved into a flock of ravens. They started towards the demigods, and Zoë surveyed them, her gaze stopping on one girl. "You," she said resentfully. Zari placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Zoë threw her a grateful glance, before continuing. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," Lady Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers, no doubt."

As Zoë, the goddess, and non-hunters started conversing, Zari let her thoughts drift off. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen, something bad. She didn't know how, but she could tell. She'd learnt to trust her instincts.

Zari snapped out of her reverie as Sophie put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "C'mon. We're setting up camp." Zari smiled at her friend, warmth radiating through her shoulder and back until Sophie lifted her hand and Zari was left with a sudden coldness.

Artemis spoke up. "Azari," she said. "Stay with these two." She indicated to the satyr, Jackson and Thalia. Zari nodded, throwing one last look at Sophie's retreating back. Returning her focus to the demigods, Zari realised they were arguing.

"…might still be here! Did you think of that?" Thalia was saying angrily. She wiped a tear and stormed off, just as the other boy and the satyr came up to him.

Zari walked up to Jackson, handing the satyr a medical pack with a word.

"It's green!" the younger boy cried - Nico, Zari recalled, undetermined - happily, observing a wound in Jackson's shoulder. She waited silently as the satyr fixed him up.

"This way." Zari led them towards the tent, determined not to be too welcoming.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jackson spoke up for the first time. "Why do you all hate us?"

"Many of us joined Lady Artemis as a result of cruelty from males. Broken hearts."

"So Lady Artemis, she's like ... a rebound?"

"No," Zari replied, her anger truly sparking at the boy. "She and our sisters are comfort. Eternal family." she shot him a glare as they reached the Head Tent, and pulled back the flaps.

"My lady," she announced, drawing on the same haughty, superior tone that some of the older girls used. It tended to put off any unwanted questions. "The males."

"Thank you, Azari. You can stay," she added at Zari's hesitance to leave.

"Thank you, milady."

Zari sat on her left, while Zoë sat on her right. Lady Artemis was explaining to Nico's sister, Bianca di Angelo, the benefits of becoming a hunter while Jackson tried to convince her to go to Chiron's camp, with Nico. Finally, the girl turned to the two hunters.

"Is it worth it?" She asked. Zari nodded, and Zoë said, "It is."

"I'm one of the youngest. I've only been a hunter for ten years," Zari added, with a glance at Lady Artemis. "And it's the first time I ever felt like I had a family." Lady Artemis and Zoë smiled warmly at her.

"I'll do it," Bianca said. "What do I have to do?"

"Repeat this oath," Zoë instructed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

"I ... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Bianca repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding," Zoë added.

"I accept it." Zari watched as Artemis smiled warmly, and grinned at her new sister as well.

* * *

Everyone was waiting out in the snow for the sun to rise - or, more accurately, the sun god.

"He's always lazy in the winters," Artemis muttered as dawn finally came. Zari exchanged a glance with Bianca. She and the other girl had become fast friends due to their closeness in age, and Sophie was quickly warming up to her as well. Zari snuck a glance at her best friend, who was on her other side. The blonde girl's brow was furrowed. She didn't seem very optimistic about the approaching confrontation.

Judging from what they'd heard from the other Hunters, this meeting with Apollo wasn't going to be fun. She had only met him a few times, and he and Lady Artemis had bickered furiously each time.

Zari shielded her eyes as the sun god finally appeared in the distance, a speck growing closer until he parked a red convertible Maserati Spyder a few feet away from them. The snow surrounding it quickly melted. As he stepped out of the car, Zari heard Thalia mutter, "Wow. Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called, cutting off the two teens.

"I'm not your 'little sister'! We're twins, _and_ I'm older! I helped Mother _give birth to you_!"

He and Artemis started arguing about who was born first, Apollo playfully winding her up. This was an old argument.

Apollo eventually turned to Zari, raising an eyebrow. His eyes raked over her body assessingly, but it seemed as though he was trying to analyse her soul, rather than noticing her looks. Either way, it made her want to squirm out of his trapping gaze. "Azari Potter," he mused.

"I'm not a Potter; I never really was," she said sharply, slightly thrown that he knew who she was. He'd never paid any attention to her before. "What's it to you?" Immediately, she wanted to take it back. That was too rude for first impressions, especially towards an actual 'annoy-me-and-I'll-turn-you-into-a-pile-of-sheep-dung' god. Sophie tensed beside her and moved slightly closer.

However, the rest of the Hunters snickered, and, to her surprise (and slight relief), so did Apollo. "Got your mother's temper, you do!" he guffawed.

"I sincerely hope you are referring to Lady Artemis," she spoke quietly, but Zari's voice held all the conviction in the world. "She's more of a mother to me than Lily ever was. Again, I repeat, what's it to you?"

"Right," Apollo said, clapping his hands together, and ignoring her question. "Who wants to drive?"

She frowned, slightly tense at the reminder of her birth family for the first time in a decade.

"Don't worry about it," Sophie murmured, too low for the others to hear. "Dad does that sometimes. You know, god of prophecy and all. You probably just do something really awesome in, like, a century, on a hunt."

Zari flashed her a thankful smile, noting Sophie's flushed cheeks.  _Must be from the cold._ "I hope that's all it is."

None of the Hunters volunteered to drive Apollo's school bus. He chose Thalia, being the daughter of the sky, saying Nico was too young, and Grover to furry. He completely skipped Percy, who looked rather put out, but unsurprised. Zari surmised he wasn't a favourite with the gods, barring his own father.

She and Zoë started loading the camp's bags into the minibus Apollo had regretfully changed his sports car.

Apollo wandered over. "Want some help, sweethearts?" he asked. Zoë's eyes flashed, her hand creeping towards her bow, and Zari glowered. She was not anyone's _sweetheart_ , least of all Apollo's.

"Apollo!" Lady Artemis shouted. "You do not attempt to flirt with my Hunters, and you do not call them 'sweetheart'!"

Apollo raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, sis. Calm down," and Zari had a sneaking suspicion that his flirtation was actually just to provoke his twin.

"Don't call me 'sis'!"

Eventually, they all boarded the slightly cramped and oddly sticky vehicle. Apart from the fact that they nearly set fire to England, everything went fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

After Thalia had nearly killed them all, Apollo had taken a few minutes to talk to Chiron - it looked serious from the uncharacteristically grave face of Apollo, and Chiron also looked deeply worried. The sun god had left soon after - he had duties to perform.

Zari and the other hunters followed Grover towards the Artemis Cabin. There was no shaking him. She watched in amusement as Zoë tried, extremely frustrated, to make him leave, but to no avail. He was persistent, she'd give him that.

Zari drowned out satyr's annoying and purposeless babbling and looked around the Camp. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. There were twelve cabins, one for each of the Olympians, but she didn't think that was right. Just because they weren't on the council doesn't mean they weren't important. She noticed Hades didn't have one, and his children were some of the most powerful. Hecate and Morpheus' children were powerful as well. Making a note to bring it up with Lady Artemis, Zari moved on.

Her eyes widened when she saw a girl about thirteen years old climbing a rock wall that had lava flowing down it. One wrong move and BAM! You've got an early meeting with Hades.

There was an arena with dummies for swordplay, an archery range and the woods. There were also heaps of strawberry fields that made her mouth water. Phoebe, who'd been in the Hunt for about a century and a half, noticed where she was looking.

"Strawberry sales are how they make their money," She told me. "They're the best in New York. Of course," She added dryly, "Having gods help you doesn't hurt either."

Zari laughed and a few campers looked her way, surprised. She tucked her hair behind her ear self consciously, supposing it was because she was so cheerful. Most of the other hunters looked sullen and grumpy, Sophie being one of them. To be honest, she couldn't blame them. They all had something similar to a Familial Bond with Lady Artemis, and knowing she was so far away and quite possibly in danger didn't feel pleasant.

They passed the Mess Hall and the Big House. Zari wondered idly how long it had been since it had been painted. It certainly needed a few touch ups. The bright blue paint was peeling.

They arrived at their cabin. She had to suppress a snort when Zoë had to forcefully throw Grover out. From what she'd seen, he was nice, but was most likely missing a few screws in the head.

The cabin didn't look anything like it did on the outside. With Lady Artemis being the goddess of the Hunt, inside was like a forest. They were in a clearing, and surrounding the area they were stood in were giant trees that, logically, should not have been able to fit in the small building. The sky reflected the real one, like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were insects buzzing around, but no wildlife big enough to hunt. There was a fire pit in the middle of the clearing. The only thing that threw off the realistically natural theme was the simple wooden door on the wall that led to the bathroom. Thank the gods for small mercies, at least.

There were no beds, which meant they would be camping.

The hunters got to work setting up, going through the process quickly and efficiently. Zari and Sophie set their sleeping bags up next to one another, as usual. They didn't bother with the tents because it didn't rain at Camp Half-Blood. Something about the clouds passing around, Zari remembered. When they'd finished, Sophie headed off to help some of the others finish up.

Zari poked around a bit, and found an extra supply pack in the bathroom, handing it to Bianca, who murmured "Thanks," gratefully.

Zari showed her how to set it up. It was a bit quiet, and started up a conversation.

"Sooo..." she drew out the word. "How old are you?"

She smiled, and Zari supposed she was feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing anyone but Nico and Grover, neither of whom were able to be in the hunt - though she was sure Grover would try, given the opportunity. "Immortally twelve," She answered with a crooked grin. Zari laughed.

"Immortally sixteen," she chuckled.

"Who's your godly parent?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I don't have one," she replied honestly. "I'm what Zoë calls a 'magical mortal'. I'm more powerful than any of Hecate's kids, the goddess of magic."

"Really?" She asked. Zari nodded. "I need to sit down." She sighed. "Gods, satyr's, monsters, flying cars, immortality, and magic."

Flying cars ... an image of Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia crashing into the Whomping Willow sprung to the front of her mind, and Zari suppressed a smirk at the thought of Michael Potter and Ron Weasley's terrified twelve-year-old faces.

"It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"It gets easier," Zari reassured her.

"I know it will," She said. "It's just a lot to process, is all. Hey," She perked up a bit. "What can you do with your magic?"

Zari chuckled. "Nearly anything. I can't raise the dead or make people fall in love, but that's pretty much it."

"Can you show me some?" She implored, and the other girl grinned.

"Wand or wandless?"

"You have an actual  _wand?_ What's next, a cauldron and a broomstick?"

"Nah, there was only so much I could take with me. Didn't bother. Wand or wandless?"

She shrugged, looking a little dazed. "Either or."

Zari drew her holly wand and waved it discretely at Zoë. Her hair turned a golden blonde and her skin turned blue. She also shrunk until she was about a metre tall- it wouldn't be good to have their lieutenant squished. Bianca covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Azari!" Oops. Zoë rounded on the witch.

"I'm just showing Bianca some magic," she said innocently, and ignored said girl's suppressed laughter as Zoë made a face that clearly said 'I don't believe you'. Before she could say anything, however, there was knock on the door. Whew. Saved by the... door? If they had a doorbell it could have been 'saved by the bell'... Zari decided that they should get a doorbell. That'd be cool.

"I'll get it!" she called as though her superior wasn't shooting daggers with her eyes. Bianca was calming down now, refusing to look in Zoë's direction to prevent herself from succumbing to laughter. Zari yanked the door open. Thalia was standing in the doorway, looking furious. Her anger melted into amusement, though, when she saw the scene inside. She really didn't like Zoë and got the joke.

Zari ushered her in.

"We have Capture the Flag at seven tomorrow night, Smurfette," She informed Zoë. Thalia shook her head at Zari. "What's your name?"

"Azari," she informed her, not all that offended that Thalia hadn't remembered her.

"Right, Azari," She said, frowning slightly in confusion.  _Where had she heard that name before?_ "Chiron wanted me to tell you to go to the Big House. Something about pottery. I'll never understand that cryptic centaur..." Zari frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about them. What right did the centaur have to interfere with her previous life, from over a decade ago?

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Sure," she said, trying to act casual. "Zoë, come with me? I'll turn you back." Zoë nodded, clearly displeased with Chiron.

Thalia left, having given her message, with a curious look over her shoulder.

"What do you think they want this time?" Zoë asked tiredly.

"Same as usual," Zari shrugged. Her expression turned grim as they reached the Big House. "It's time to face the music."

* * *

Zari sat in a low branch of a tree in the cabin. It was nearly dawn. The 'talk' she and Zoë had had with Chiron before was preventing her from sleeping. Too many thoughts were flying around.

Down below, someone woke with a gasp, and she dropped down, startling the girl. It was Zoë.

"Zari," she said. "What is thou doing up?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. What about you?"

"Nightmare," she said. She looked worried. "I think Lady Artemis is in trouble."

"What?" Zari asked, slightly troubled. "What happened in your dream?"

"I think-" She swallowed. "I think Lady Artemis has been captured."

"We have to see Chiron."

She shook her head. "I shall not bother him. We must leave."

"We can't," Zari reminded her. "Our orders are to stay here. We need a quest."

Zoë glared but conceded defeat. "Alright," she nodded reluctantly. "Come. We must leave as soon as possible."

Zari rather agreed with her. They got changed quickly and left, nearly tripping over Grover, who was sleeping right outside the door. "A stalker with hooves," she muttered. Zoë heard her and shot her a reproachful glance.

"Didn't deny it," Zari sung under her breath.

They reached the Big House quickly and knocked loudly. Argus opened the door. "We need to see Chiron," she said immediately. Argus shook his head.

"You can't see him." His voice was raspy, like he didn't use it often.

"It is important!" Zoë was insistent.

"Please!" Zari added desperately.

But the Head of Security was stubborn. "He's busy."

"It's Lady Artemis," she snapped. _I could lose my only mother figure!_  "She's missing!"

One thing Zari had noticed was that Zoë starts talking old-fashioned when she gets upset. Zari thought she was insulting Argus - she couldn't understand half the things she was saying, but she was pretty sure a boil-brained lout wasn't nice.

"What is going on?" Chiron appeared, most likely attracted by the noise Zoë was making. Though Zoë paid them no mind, Zari's eyes were glued to the curlers in his tail.

She started shouting at him as well, her eyes brimming with tears, and Zari zoned out.

"...get orders from Lady Artemis if Lady Artemis is lost?" Zoë finished ranting.

Zari glared at the centaur.

"You cannot leave," the centaur said firmly. "You are under orders to stay." Letting out a snarl of frustration, both spun on their heels and marched towards the cabin. Beneath her anger, Zari knew he was right. What could thirty Hunters do to whatever had captured a goddess?

Still, she stomped back to the cabin to wake Sophie and Bianca. They had to train for Capture the Flag.

* * *

Zari glared at the camper positioned directly across from her.

They were playing Capture the Flag.

She nocked an arrow, firing at the son of Hermes. It lodged itself in his breastplate, making him stumble backwards, and giving Zari time to skirt around him and catch up to Zoë and Sophie. Bianca had decided she'd like to be the defence because she'd only had today to train.

"Almost - there -" Sophie panted. Zari leapt over a boulder, heart racing. She loved being pushed, loved the rush of adrenaline. It made her feel alive, a feeling she usually only associates with the Hunt.

Sophie and Zari kept the guards busy, drawing a sword and a pair of daggers respectively. A bow and arrow wouldn't be much use in close contact. The boy was good, but Zari was better. Above her, Zoë had scaled the pile of rocks and ripped the flag off the pole. Having temporarily defeated her opponent, a son of Hephaestus, Zari shot a deep purple spell at Zoë, that would enable her to run faster for however long the caster could hold the draining spell for. It was rare and difficult, but not unheard of.

The lieutenant of the Hunt sprinted towards the river. She just had to get over it, into their territory, and they would win. Zari could see Percy running as fast as he could, on the other side, with the hunter's flag whipping in the wind behind him. The campers were wide-eyed in anticipation and hoping he would reach the river first. Zari almost snorted. There was no way he could beat a Huntress with magically boosted speed.

The campers were shooting arrows and throwing spears and swords towards Zoë, but it was no use. She ran like a cheetah- swiftly and quickly, dodging the dangerous projectiles all the while.

Zari watched, smirking at the mortal demigods, as she leapt over the trickling river, flag held high in triumph. It shimmered and changed from the Greek Omega on an orange background, to a silky silver banner with the symbol of Artemis. They had won.

The campers all groaned. "The game goes to the Hunter's!" Chiron shouted. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row," he added under his breath, but everyone could still hear him.

Having the physical age of sixteen, Zari was slightly taller than most people there, bar some campers and Zoë. She stood on the tips of her toes, neck craned, to catch a glimpse of Bianca, but couldn't find her. She got worried. What if she was hurt? It was only her first day, after all ... she'd have to go look for her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put her on guard duty. Taking off, Zari passed Thalia who looked extremely angry - again. That seemed to be her main expression.

She didn't stop though- she had to find Bianca. When she reached their base, Zari could see her, just sitting in the snow.

"I'm no good at any of this stuff," she said, not turning to look at the other girl.

"Hey," Zari said gently, "It's only your first day. Besides," she added, "we won."

Bianca finally faced her. "We did?" Zari nodded. "Yeah."

Zari nodded. "Yeah."

"But Percy got our flag!" she protested.

"Maybe, but Zoë got theirs over the river first."

"She did?"

"Mmm-hmm," Zari said. "Now quit moping and come see Thalia shout at Percy."

Bianca laughed and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They headed back to the river and stood next to Zoë, who was smirking. Percy was controlling all the water in the river, his hair sticking up in every direction- Thalia must have shocked him. Then his face, red from anger, paled and he dropped the body of liquid, his expression horrified. The daughter of Zeus was so surprised, she turned to where he was staring. Everyone else looked as well.

"Impossible," Chiron whispered. "She hasn't left the attic for decades."

The attic... what was up there? Zari remembered Zoë saying something about it...

 _"It would not be wise, to go up there, Zari,"_  She'd said grimly.  _"Apollo's Oracle lives there, now a mummy. There has not been a new one for over sixty years. A curse was placed upon her, preventing the spirit of Delphi to move on to find another host."_

Zari gulped. This wasn't good. It only got worse when it turned to her and Zoë.

"Approach, seekers, and ask." Zoë swallowed and stepped forward, Zari beside her.

"What must we do to help our goddess?"

Green smoke drifted out of the Oracle's mouth and formed the picture of a battered Lady Artemis. She was shackled and looked to be in pain.

" _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
__One shall be lost in the land without rain.  
__The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
__Campers and Hunters combined prevail.  
__The Titan's curse one must withstand,  
__And one shall perish by a parents hand."_

* * *

Percy and Grover were selected to carry the Oracle back up to the attic, and Zari didn't think she'd ever seen such a shade of green before.

They'd been in the middle of their meeting (at a Ping-Pong table of all places) when they came back down, looking thoroughly grossed out.

"This is pointless," Zoë said bluntly. "There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked sharply.

"West!" Bianca cried. "You heard the prophecy! Six shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get six Hunters and go!"

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

Thalia glared at her. "You're missing something, as usual. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë cried. "The Hunters do not need thy help!"

"Your," Thalia corrected. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times."

"Yerrr," Zoë tried. "We do not need yerrr help." Zari stifled her laughter in her hand guiltily. She loved Zoë with all her heart, but seeing her fail at something - especially something so trivial - was hilarious.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forget it," she grumbled.

Chiron spoke up. "I fear the prophecy says you do need our help. Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

When she saw Zoë about to protest, Zari broke in. "How about this," she suggested. "Four Hunters and two Campers? It's logical. It's Zoë's quest, and she wants to take the Hunters, but we can't take only one camper because it says 'Campers'."

Chiron nodded and Zoë looked disgruntled. Most of the campers were nodding as well, though a few looked ready to argue for three and three. Zari turned to Zoë. "You're the leader of this quest. You get to choose."

"No," She shook her head. "The Oracle spoke to us both. We choose a Hunter each." Zari nodded.

"First," Zari said, "which campers want to do it?" Thalia jumped up.

"I'll do it."

"Me too!" Grover cried.

Percy looked between the two before realising something. "Hey!" he shouted. "I need to go as well!"

"No," Zoë said flatly. "I will not travel with a boy."

"What about Grover?" He exclaimed.

Zoë waved a hand. "He is a satyr. He is not technically a boy." The satyr looked indignant at that. She scrutinised Percy. "You wish to look for thy friend. Annabeth."

Percy looked uncomfortable. He was also very red and nodded. "Well, yeah."

"I wish to take Bianca," Zoë stated.

"Me? But... I'm so new... I wouldn't be any good." She asked, stunned. That girl really had self-worth issues, Zari noted - something to work on.

"You will do fine. There is no better way to prove thyself." Zoë reassured.

"And I choose Phoebe. She is our best tracker," Zari decided. As much as she'd love to take Sophie, Phoebe would be more of an advantage in this quest. Zoë nodded in approval.

"Phoebe?" One Hermes son asked. "The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?"

"She only does that to people she doesn't like. She's a very good judge of character," Zari said sweetly. He glared at her and she smiled back innocently.

His brother added, "The one who put arrows in my helmet?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," the first one said. "Just we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver shirt that read ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?" Zoë took the shirt impatiently.

Zari didn't like the looks on their faces. It was the one the Weasley twins always wore when they'd successfully executed a particularly cruel prank on Malfoy or Snape.

"So be it," Chiron said grimly. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoë, Azari, Phoebe and Bianca. You shall leave at first light. May the gods-" he looked sideways at Dionysus, "-present company included, we hope - be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

"Damn it!" Zari growled, slamming her fist on the Artemis table in the dining pavilion. "I knew they were up to something!"

"So," Bianca said, ignoring the outburst, "Centaur blood is like acid, burning?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, running her hand through her hair. "It'll be weeks, maybe even months, until the hives are gone. Phoebe can't come with us. We must choose someone else to accompany us on the quest."

"No," Zoë broke in, anxiously. "There is no time. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca confirmed. "But that can't be here."

"Why not?" Zari challenged. "It doesn't rain here because of the magic borders. It could be." But even as she said it, she was doubtful.

"But-"

"Azari, Bianca, enough. I-I sense that we should not choose another hunter." Zoë shook her head. "It would be too dangerous. And I do not want Chiron choosing another camper. They would meet an end far worse than Phoebe's."

"Maybe you should tell Thalia about the rest of your dream," she suggested cautiously. She liked Thalia. She reminded Zari of herself. She would make an amazing sister, and Zari had high hopes she would join their ranks now that her main reason for declining originally - Luke - was out of the picture.

"No," Zoë insisted stubbornly. "It would not help."

"But if our suspicions are correct, about the General-"

"Azari!" Zoë broke in, anguished, and the girl scowled. "I have both thy words not to speak about that. Now, come. Dawn is breaking."

Zari heaved herself up. As they exited the pavilion, her magic radar went haywire. Someone was here, invisible. She reached for her bow with Zoë copying her movements.

"Come on!" Bianca said, looking around suspiciously, her hand creeping towards her bow as well. She was a natural, as they'd discovered yesterday. "The lights of the Big House are on!"

They ran, following her out of the dining area.

* * *

"I wish I could come with you," Sophie said as they watched the camp van get loaded.

"I wish you could too," Zari said. "In a decade, I haven't been away from you for more than a week. It'll be weird."

"Yeah," Sophie sighed heavily. "Besides, someone's got to take care of Phoebe now, and I'm our best healer. I don't trust the campers to do it right."

"They're technically your brothers and sisters, you realise," Zari said thoughtfully. Sophie shuddered behind her.

"And I have no desire to find out if they're as bad as our father," she said firmly. "There's a reason I left this place to join the Hunt."

"I tried to convince Zoë to let us take you, but she thinks that if we choose someone else, they'll end up far worse than Phoebe. If it's true, I don't want to risk it."

"You worry too much," Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'd be fine."

Zari only hummed non-committedly.

"I would," she insisted.

"I'm sure," Zari replied as a horn blew. "That's my signal." She turned to face the other girl, who immediately opened her arms for a hug. Zari slotted inside them without any hesitation, wrapping her arms around Sophie tightly and burying her face in her shoulder. It took most of her willpower not to inhale the smoky scent of the curly blonde hair.

Sophie released her but didn't step back, her face inches from Zari's own. "Promise you'll be careful," she murmured. "Don't make any dumb decisions."

Zari swallowed the lump in her throat, "When do I ever?" she said, and her voice came out slightly raspy.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sophie smiled faintly and licked her lips. She cleared her throat suddenly and stepped back. Zari felt the loss of closeness keenly.

"Time to go," she whispered.

* * *

Soon the girls were in the camp's van, Chiron watching them leave with worry in his eyes. He didn't like Zoë's decision to not choose another member for the quest, but had let them go reluctantly.

They drove for about four hours comfortably. Zari got to know Thalia, Grover, and Bianca better, and found out a few things. Thalia was a punk, she loved rock music, Green Day, mainly, and the colour blue. Bianca liked to read and was very loyal, like both Thalia and Grover, whose favourite meal was silverware.

"Pleeeaaase?" Zari whined, when the silence got too much for her.

"No," Zoë said immediately, knowing what she wanted. The other three watched in confusion.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll get you some chocolate frogs!" the witch wheedled. She saw Zoë falter and grinned inwardly. She had taken a liking to the sweets, and it was a large weakness for her.

"No." Someone had gotten even more stubborn...

Zari pouted. "But I want to drive!"

Zoë gripped the steering wheel tighter, ignoring Grover, Thalia, and Bianca's amused smiles. "You drive faster than me, and much more dangerously."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"AZARI!"

She flopped back against her seat, arms spread wide, hitting Grover and Thalia in the face. "The world is against me!" she cried dramatically.

"Oh, hush," Zoë said. "We will pull over here so Grover can do his tracking charm."

Grover rubbed his sore nose and nodded. Zari peered out the window and saw a fairly dirty service station and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh." Thalia nodded in agreement.

They hopped out of the van and she realised they were in Maryland. Zari began to wander around, leaving the others with Grover, to make sure there were no threats. They were a group of two powerful demigods, at least one of them a child of the Big Three, the other a Hunter of Artemis, a satyr, and two other Hunters, after all.

A tawny owl swooped through the open doors and landed in front of her. It cocked its head, as if judging her, and then thrust out its leg. She took the letter before anyone could notice it and the bird launched itself into the air again and flew away.

 _Huntress_ , it read.  
_2,000 galleon reward. They will stop at nothing. Constant Vigilance.  
__Good luck,  
__A._

Zari hissed. "Zoë!" she whispered furiously, returning to the others. They were in the last aisle. She turned quickly, her hand reaching for her bow. Zari thrust the cryptic note at her. Zoë's eyes darkened with anger.

"They wouldn't!" she snarled.

"They have," Zari said grimly.

"We must go," she said. "We will worry about this later. We have our destination."

"Where?" Zari asked, eager to put the message out of her mind.

"D.C.," Thalia said. "The Smithsonian, to be more precise."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here. Nico and I..." Bianca frowned. "We used to live there. That's...strange. I'd forgotten. Grover, are you sure?" she asked as they got back in the vehicle. Zari smirked as she beat Zoë to the driver's seat. She scowled at her as she got in the passenger side.

"Well...pretty sure. Ninety-nine per cent. Okay, eighty-five per cent." Zari rolled her eyes.

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca said doubtfully.

"Hey!" Grover said, offended. "It's a-"

"Not the time, guys," Zari said. "The Smithsonian is our best bet."

"I dislike this. We should go straight west, like the prophecy said," Zoë worried.

"Oh, like your tracking skills are any better?" Thalia growled.

"Do not question my skills. You know nothing of being a Hunter, you scullion."

"Scullion? You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" Thalia took a step forward.

"Enough, you two. Not this again," Zari ordered. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Thalia smirked, argument forgotten instantly. "I want to see how dangerous Zari's driving is."

Zoë paled.

* * *

Up above, a son of Poseidon's eyes widened as the van took off at speeds he didn't even know it could reach, weaving in and out of traffic.

* * *

A few hours later, a green Grover and Bianca (who didn't seem to like cars), a grinning Thalia, and a wide-eyed, but unsurprised and resigned, Zoë followed a grinning Azari out of the van.

"Never again," Grover muttered. "Never again."

The girl in question winked at Thalia, and she laughed in response, hooking her arm through the other girl's. "Come on," she snickered. "We've got to get going. Though I think Zari's saved us some time." Zari laughed as well.

They walked towards the entrance, arm in arm. Zoë followed, shaking her head. Behind her, Grover and Bianca stumbled after her, dizzily.

Eventually, the ragtag group ended up in the Air and Space Museum. Thalia and Zari were looking at an Apollo space capsule, when a black haired teenager barrelled into her, pushing her into the display.

Zari helped her up and scowled at the teenager. "Look, kid - Jackson?" she asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Percy?" Grover yelped. "Thank goodness!" Zoë glared at him and he blanched. "I mean, um, gosh, Percy, you shouldn't be here!"

"It's Luke," he panted. "He's here." And with those words, Zari's heart sank.

"Where?" Thalia asked, her anger melting away. She placed a hand on her silver bracelet-Aegis. It turned into a shield with the terrifying face of Medusa on it.

"In the Natural History Museum. There were a few mortals, Dr Thorn, Luke, and some General dude. I was listening in and they know you're here. Then he made these weird skeleton warriors, who found me, have my scent, and are after all of us." Jackson explained briefly.

"Liar! The General is not here! It must have been an illusion!" Zoë panicked.

"Illusions don't crack marble floors."

"How many of those warriors were there?" Zari asked urgently.

"Twelve, but this General said he's sending a 'playmate', to distract you. A monster."

"We were following Artemis' trail, and I'm pretty sure it led here. A powerful monster scent. This must have been where she stopped, but we haven't found anything yet." Grover said hesitantly.

"Zoë," Bianca said. "If it is the General-"

"He is not here!" Zoë snapped.

Percy looked curious, so Zari spoke. "Look, if Perseus is telling the truth, we have to leave. Now." Zoë and Thalia nodded and Percy scowled at her for using his full name.

"Good idea," he said.

"Not thee, boy!" Zoë growled.

"Look, he shouldn't have come, but he's here now, we have to get back to the van!" Zari cried, exasperated. But before they even got five metres a large growl reverberated around the Museum. They froze.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is," Zari whispered, pulling out her wand. If she was right, this particular monster was impervious to Celestial Bronze.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia confirmed. "Separate!"

"Wait! Try and keep it distracted!" Zoë ordered.

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until we think of a way to kill it. Scatter!" she shouted as a giant lion, the size of a four-wheel drive, bounded up the ramp.

Zari heard a sharp tweet-tweet. Grover was playing on his reed pipes. She turned and saw Zoë and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule, firing arrows rapidly. They whistled past her and shattered harmlessly against the lion's metallic fur. The lion swiped one tire-sized paw at the capsule and it rocked dangerously, Zoë and Bianca falling off the side. Grover played a desperate, screeching tune (she wasn't sure if it was meant to be that horrible, or if it was just his lack of skill) and the lion suddenly found goat more appealing than two, tasty Hunters. As it prowled towards the satyr, Thalia jumped in front of him. She held up Aegis and the monster recoiled.

"ROOOAAAR!" It, well, roared.

"Hi-yah!" Thalia shouted. "Back!" The lion growled but backed away from Thalia-or, more likely, Aegis.

" _Obscuro_!" Zari shouted. The spell worked, and a blindfold appeared over the lion's eyes. It's tensing leg muscles relaxed, unable to see where to pounce. It clawed at the blindfold, giving them some time, but then it ripped. It turned to Zari and she raised her wand, dagger in the other hand. " _Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out the end of the wand, but the lion dodged. It crept forwards, ignoring the arrows hitting its fur. Then Percy did something incredibly brave, but stupid. He'd be the perfect Gryffindor.

Percy jumped in front of the lion, much like Thalia, and shouted, "Hey!" The monster's attention turned towards him and he backed up against the railing, slashing with his sword. Sparks flew off as it clanged against the lion. Zari shouted curses and hexes randomly, none having any effect. Percy, seeing no other option, did the one thing he could think of.

He turned and jumped over the railing.

He landed on a model of an old-fashioned plane, which nearly tipped him off, three stories below. The lion followed. They leapt from exhibit to exhibit, playing a twisted, sick, game of tag. If Percy gets caught, he's this monster's lunch. Eventually, the son of Poseidon slid down a giant globe. He stared at the monster for a moment, transfixed on its mouth. His eyes widened.

"Zoë, Zari! Target the mouth!" Then a rope snapped, causing the lion to jump onto the model Earth Percy had just slid down.

"Grover, clear the area!" Zari yelled, remembering the defenceless families. He nodded and tried to herd them away, unsuccessfully. She and Thalia jumped at the same time, landing on either side of Percy. The lion halted, trying to decide which one was to be its first meal. Out of the corner of her eye, Zari could see Bianca and Zoë on the platform above them trying to get a good angle, but to no avail.

"No clear shot! Get it to open its mouth more!" Zoë shouted. Percy looked around frantically as the lion snarled, getting ready to pounce, and his eyes locked on the gift shop. He started running towards it, yelling behind him, "Keep it distracted!"

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoë yelled after him. Zari had no idea what he was doing, but threw curses and finally got lucky, hitting the lion with a conjunctivitis curse. It roared and stumbled around, slipping off the globe with a thump. Zoë and Bianca rained dozens upon dozens of arrows on every part of it they could reach. Its mouth and eyes were its weak points.

"Percy, whatever you're going to do-" Thalia was cut off by the lion roaring-again. Zari noticed Percy was back, his arms full of glittery silver packets, and her eyes widened as he threw his sword at the monster.

"Hey!" He yelled at it. "Get ready to shoot!" he directed at Zoë and Bianca. They nodded. Zari's preferred weapon was her dagger, and her magic, but she didn't like to rely on it too much.

The lion roared again and this time Percy threw one of the packets in its mouth. It was cut off mid-snarl and started gagging like a cat with a hairball. It swallowed it eventually and glared at Percy like he'd just made things personal. It prowled towards Percy, knocking Thalia into a fallen exhibit. She didn't get up.

It made the mistake of roaring again and he lodged three more in its throat. The lion reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from Percy. Zari didn't know what the hell was in those packets but decided she most definitely did not want to find out by experience. "Now!" Percy yelled.

Immediately six arrows sprouted from the lion's maw. It thrashed frantically then fell over backwards. Dead.

Zari finally became aware of the alarms blaring, security guards running around like headless chickens, and the mass of terrified people pushing towards the exits. Grover was helping Thalia up. She seemed fine, if a little dazed.

Percy was breathing heavily and she was too, the adrenaline fading. Zoë and Bianca dropped beside Zari. She looked at one of the silver packets that Percy had dropped. Her eyes widened marginally. He'd killed a freakin' monster with space food. "That was an ... interesting strategy," Zari said cautiously.

"Hey, it worked."

"Oh, definitely."

Behind them, the monster crumbled into dust, leaving behind a golden pelt.

"Take it," Zoë told Percy.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal-rights violation or something?" Zari rolled her eyes.

"It is a spoil of war," she said. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," he protested. Typical Gryffindor behaviour.

Zoë shook her head. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." She almost smiled. Zari could see the grudging respect in her eyes, but she was fairly sure he missed it.

Percy picked up the coat hesitantly. He seemed surprised at the weight. "Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

The security guards were scrambling in every direction-except for ours. A few even ran into walls. "You did that?" Zari heard Percy ask.

Grover nodded, seemingly embarrassed, but she could see the pride shining through. "A mild confusion song. Barry Manilow."

He said something else, but she didn't hear it, too distracted with what she was seeing. Outside the glass walls of the museum, a group of men were marching across the lawn, in grey camouflage jackets. They were too far away to see their eyes, but they were looking straight at us.

"Security guards are  _so_  not our biggest problem at the moment," Zari breathed. "Look." she pointed and Percy paled.

"Go. They're hunting me. I'll distract them," he said.

"No," Zoë said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But you said-"

"You are part of this quest now," she said reluctantly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are our fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

* * *

They were crossing the Potomac when they spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek black one, like the one at Westover Hall. And it was coming straight towards them.  _Great_. Zari sighed and wondered what Sophie was doing. it was probably better than this.

"We have to ditch the van. They know it." Percy said.

She swerved into the fast lane. Zoë had been reluctant to let Zari drive, but admitted she was faster, and just as good as Zoë herself, even if Zari wasn't as old as her. She knew the newer models better.

Grover suggested that the military could shoot it down but Bianca told him they probably thought it was one of theirs.

"Hey, Dad?" Thalia asked hopefully. "A lightning bolt would be great right about now. Please?" Nothing. No reply, or helpful thunderstorm. Zilch. Nil. Nada. Thalia sighed as if she expected it. Zari smiled sadly at her. She knew what it was like to have a parent fail you.

"There!" Bianca said suddenly. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zari said doubtfully.

"Trust me," she insisted.

Zari shot across two lanes of traffic and into a small parking lot on the south bank of the river. They were just about to get out of the van when she had an idea.

"Wait!" she cried and they froze. She rapped each of them on the head with her wand, and slowly they disappeared, blending in with the seats. "Disillusionment charm," she explained.

"Right," Bianca's voice said. "Hold on to each other and follow me."

"You have to be careful, though," Zari warned. "It's like camouflage. You're not invisible. If people look hard enough, or you move to sharply, you will be seen."

After some awkward manoeuvring, she managed to lead them down a flight of stairs and took off the charm. They had to be seen to get on the subway. "Subway entrance," she said, unnecessarily. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

The old song ' _Werewolves of London_ ' from the late 70s rang out around the train, and Zari could see people glaring at the woman whose phone it had issued from. She switched her phone to silent, sheepishly. But it got her thinking.  _Sirius and Remus were the only ones who never forgot or ignored me,_  she mused as they boarded the train.  _They were shocked when I was Sorted into Slytherin, but they knew family was more important than House, considering Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a Black._  She'd sent them an owl when she had been disowned, telling them she was sorry, and she loved them, but not to reply. Their friendship with her blood relations was more important. They are the only males she truly gives a damn about, she realised.

She'd never had any friends, either. Daphne Greengrass was the closest Zari ever came to having one. She would come back to the girl's dorms injured from either something like saving Michael from doing something stupid or on the wrong end of one of his pranks because Dumbledore didn't think Zari was worth going to the hospital wing, she would help Azari patch herself up. Pansy and Millicent would only laugh.  _She didn't care much for boys either...maybe I could convince her to join Lady Artemis..._

Pushing away the memories before anyone could notice her mood change, she tuned in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I was really surprised to see it," Bianca was saying. "It wasn't there when Nico and I lived in D.C."

"Really?" Zari frowned. "The station looks really old. I don't see how it could be less than twelve years old."

"I don't know, but, trust me, when we were little kids, there was no subway at all."

Wait, what? She shared a look with Zoë. "No subway at all?" Thalia questioned, frowning.

"Bianca?" Zoë asked uneasily. "How long ago-" she was cut off by the sound of a helicopter.

"We need to change trains," Percy said tensely.

"As soon as possible," Zari added.

Over the next half hour, all the group did was worry. They changed trains twice, and Zari had no clue where they were, but eventually, they lost the helicopter. Soon it was the end of the line and they had to get off, and it turned out that they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There were only warehouses and abandoned trains. They tried to find one to take us somewhere but there were none.

"Y'all need to get warmed up? C'mon over!" Zari turned sharply. The owner of the voice was what looked like an old homeless man standing by a trashcan fire. She would have been fooled, except he radiated power. He'd masked it well, but Zari was sensitive. His aura seemed familiar, as well, though not harmful. She narrowed her eyes, but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

They huddled around the fire, teeth chattering.

"Well this is g-g-g-great," Thalia shivered.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover said miserably.

"Feet," Percy corrected quickly, throwing a glance at the man, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe we should contact camp..." Bianca suggested. "Chiron-"

"No. They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves." Zoë said.

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." He looked knowingly at Zari and she averted her eyes.  _Had he known I was thinking about before?_  "You kids need a train going west?"

"How did you know?" Zari asked sharply. Zoë stared at him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, shooting the both of them a quick warning glare. "You know of any?"

The man pointed one grimy hand behind them and they turned. Zari's jaw dropped as she spun back to the man, only to find a cold, metal, trashcan.

"That wasn't there before," she murmured, looking back. There was a shining passenger train with the words 'SUN WEST LINE' on the side, in red, orange and yellow paint, with a picture of a sunset.

Sun West...

The sun sets in the west...

Disappearing homeless guy...

...who knew exactly what they needed.

 _Apollo_.

* * *

"How're you doin', kid?"

Zari sat up sharply, her dagger in one hand, a ball of fire floating in the other. The speaker was the old homeless guy.

"Lord Apollo," she said through gritted teeth. The sun god winked, and the homeless man persona melted, revealing the blond man in his twenties.

"You got it, kitten-" she flinched.

"Don't call me that!" Zari hissed. That was Sirius' nickname. Her emotions had been far too close to the surface lately, due to stress. He smirked knowingly, which only served to anger Zari further. "Isn't it against ancient laws for you to interfere in a quest?"

"Yeah, but this isn't to do with the quest directly. It's about a different prophecy. Besides, I have permission, cause you're in one. Now, I have news," he continued.  _I'm in a prophecy?_

"Is it about Lady Artemis?" she asked hopefully. The cocky grin dropped.

"No," he said frustratedly, and her heart dropped. "I can't find her! I see a lot, kitten, I'm the god of prophecy, but I can't see her. She's been blocked..." He shook his head. "No, it's about the wizarding world." Her face became stony and the god noticed. "It's a warning, kitten. That wizard Hades has been complaining about, the one who's been sending a lot of souls to the Underworld early, Tom, I think it was. Tom...Tom Riddle. He's met Kronos. They're planning to join forces. They haven't yet, but it's we've only got about a year and a half."

"What?" she breathed, eyes wide. "Oh gods, oh gods, no, no, no, no, oh Merlin, we're doomed!"

Apollo smiled grimly. "We will be, if you don't help." Zari closed her eyes miserably. "Do you know about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Zari's eyes flew open.

"There are two," he said. "One made by my Oracle, and the other by Sybil Trelawny."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "That crazy old bat?"

He looked disapprovingly at her, an expression that Zari's didn't think he used very often. It certainly looked very odd on his face. "Sybil may be a little...eccentric-" she snorted. "-but she is a seer, nonetheless. Back on track, the one by my Oracle was made sixty years ago, which caused the Big Three Pact.

 _"A half-blood of the eldest gods,  
__Shall reach sixteen against all odds,  
__And see the world in endless sleep,  
__A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.  
__A single choice shall end his days,  
__Olympus to preserve or raze._ " he recited.

"Oh gods," Zari whispered, her mind racing. "A half blood of the eldest gods...the Big Three? Percy or Thalia! One of them has to make a choice that could destroy Olympus..."

"I can't tell you what they mean. I can tell you what they say though. Now, the one involving you -

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._  
_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._  
_And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_  
_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives..._  
_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Apollo's voice trailed off. It took a minute for the words to sink in. When they did, Zari almost stopped breathing altogether.

"Me?" she whispered. "How do you know it's me? It could be Michael! He attacked us both that night!"

Apollo looked intently at her. "What do you remember about that night, Azari?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. Eventually, she looked at him again, eyes wide as she tried to recall what had happened exactly.

"Bits and pieces," she admitted, "but enough. Michael and I were being babysat by our Aunt Rose, Mum's little sister. She must have taken us up to bed, when he came." She'd been singing, Zari remembered, a lullaby of some sort, but Apollo didn't need to know that. "She was a muggle - er, mortal - and she couldn't defend us. He killed her." She'd still been singing when the green light had flashed. Rose had known as soon as the cloaked figure swept into the room, and had spent her last moments shakily trying to comfort her niece and nephew. She was only nineteen, fresh out of school and eager to spend time with her family before going to uni. Apollo said nothing, and waited for Zari to continue, his gaze piercing.

"The only other thing I remember is green light and  _pain_. My shoulder was hit by a piece of rubble as the curse rebounded off Michael; it still aches sometimes," she pulled the shoulder of her sleeve down to show him the jagged scar that bore an uncanny resemblance to a lightning strike, webbing its way down her shoulder and to her elbow. "Oh," she added, "there was a weird silver mist, too, but I'm not sure if that was really there."

Apollo lifted his eyes from her shoulder and leant back in his seat. "I see," he said slowly.

"Really?" said Zari. "I don't." Apollo only shook his head.

"What happened after the attack?" he asked. Zari frowned.

"Everything changed, I guess. Michael was hailed as the saviour of the Wizarding World - Dumbledore once told him that I was full of dark magic after that night, and that he was still pure and light." Indeed, Michael had been so gleeful at the fact, he'd rubbed it in her face every moment he could, which had contributed a fair amount to her unpopularity at school. No one wanted to be around the dark Slytherin witch whose own family openly despised her. "Our family was really famous for it afterwards," she added. "Michael was the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World."

"And what about you?" Apollo said.

"What about me?"

"Well, you were there too. Did anyone treat you like they did him?"

"No," she snorted. "Everyone was so caught up with the Boy Who Lived that they forgot I existed. My parents helped, I suppose. They tried to make sure the attention didn't stray from Michael. They didn't want me to shame the family." Her jaw tensed, and she wondered if she'd be able to use her eternity to get over it, or if she'd spent the rest of her long days bitterly remembering the first decade and a half of her life.

Apollo was silent for a minute, letting her calm down and regain herself. "When did this mist appear?"

Zari thought back. "I think...after Aunt Rose died? It's hazy."

"Zari, this mist sounds like something of a protection spell. I think you produced it when your Aunt died for you - and it saved you when Voldemort tried to kill  _you_. That's why Dumbledore could sense the dark magic in you, something you absorbed when the curse hit you."

"Maybe," she protested, "but it also could've been Michael. He had a scar too, a 'V' on his forehead. Maybe he protected us and because that light magic came from him, I was the only one to absorb the dark magic." The scar had always looked a little more like an 'X' to her than a 'V', but there was no arguing with Albus Dumbledore, Champion of the Light, after all.

Apollo directed his gaze to her shoulder, where the scar tissue winding its way down her upper arm tingled. "Which of your scars is more likely to be caused by falling rocks?" he asked pointedly. Zari slumped.

"Okay," she said. "Fine. I'm the one in the prophecy. What am I supposed to do about it? I'm not leaving this quest before it's done, and certainly not for a world that kicked me to the curb for no reason other than personal prejudice."

"There are millions of people in the Wizarding World, Azari, and you know perfectly well that once he's conquered them, he'll move on to the rest of the world."

"I know," she sighed. "I know. I'm just - struggling to absorb it. It's not every day a god ambushes you on a train to tell you that you have to save the world," she joked weakly. She paused, a thought occurring, "Thalia turns sixteen in a couple of days."

Apollo nodded as well. "She does." He was silent for a moment, "If it's any consolation, Black and Lupin miss you." Zari swallowed the lump in her throat. Of everyone from the Wizarding World, Sirius and Remus were the only people she allowed herself to regret leaving. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as the tension in her head increased.

"I'll have to get a quest to go hunt down Voldemort," she muttered to herself, "I'll go after this quest, if Lady Artemis lets me." She chose to ignore the little voice in her head that whispered cruelly,  _if you find her_. "I need to talk to Zoë. Thank you, Lord Apollo," she added, turning to the god. He nodded flashing a grin that showed off his pearly whites.

"It's fine. Now, the train will stop after sunset, but you'll get through a good chunk of America, at least. Sleep. You can talk to your lieutenant later." He passed a hand over the hunter's forehead, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Eventually, Zari gave in to temptation and let the darkness overcome her as she succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

Snow.  _Everywhere_.

It covered every possible part of the tiny town, Cloudcroft. It was dusted over the roofs and trees, paving the road in ice, making it slippery and wet. They were standing in the middle of the square, from which pretty much everything was visible. There was a tourists shop, a grocers, a school, some ski cabins, and a few cafés. It was beautiful.

But utterly freezing. Even Percy, who Zari found out was visited by the sun god as well, in his lion skin coat, was shivering, the chattering of their teeth breaking the early morning silence.

"Great," Thalia said sarcastically. "No taxis. No car rental. No bus station. No subway. No. Way. Out."

"Do try and be a bit more optimistic," Zari murmured, even though she was thinking the same thing. Thalia's pessimism did nothing to soothe her already on-edge nerves, though. "I see a coffee shop. Oh, dear, hot, steaming, caffeine..."

Thalia snorted as Grover hummed blissfully. "Coffee...and pastries...and wax paper..."

"Fine," she relented. "You two and Zoë go get us some food and coffee. Percy, Bianca and I will go ask the guy at the grocery store for directions." Zari nodded and they split up, Zoë throwing Thalia a glare for ordering her around.

She inhaled deeply as they opened the café door, its warmth and sweet aroma washing over them. It was almost calming. Almost. Zoë walked over to get some food, while Zari wandered over to the barista. Goat-boy just hung around the door awkwardly. Looking like a total dork, if she may add. She ordered three basic black coffees (Thalia, Grover and Zari), two hot chocolates (requested by Bianca and Zoë) and a latte (for Percy).

She wandered back over to Zoë. "We need to talk," Zari told her tensely. "Apollo visited me last night, about, you know - them."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "We do not have time, Azari. Next time we stop for the night, though."

She ran a hand through her hair frustratedly but nodded. "I'm - it's just - things are so much worse than we ever even imagined." Their order was called and she went to pay, ignoring Zoë's stricken face. Zari could only hope that nothing major happened in the Wizarding world until their quest to save Lady Artemis was fulfilled. She was willing to bet that Dumbledore hadn't told anyone but them the prophecy. That would mean the Wizarding world still believed their Saviour, the-Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die, was Michael-Freakin'-Potter. She shook her head as she grabbed the tray. She literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Because if Voldemort couldn't have complete control over the world, as long as there were still people fighting, he would destroy it.

* * *

Five on eleven. Stupid bloody Titans and their bloody skeleton minions. Sure, Bianca had managed to destroy one, but it didn't matter now. They were avoiding her. Great. For the skeletons, not them.

They were so screwed.

Circling around a skeleton, Zari was suddenly overwhelmed by what was practically a tidal wave of magic. She staggered back and Zoë cast her a worried glance. While Zari was more sensitive to Magic, she could feel it too. There was no way she couldn't have felt that. Grover did too, judging by the way he fell unconscious immediately, murmuring incomprehensible things under his breath. And then-

"REEEEEEEET!"

Probably one of the biggest, most gigantic boars to ever roam the Earth was charging towards them. It was ten metres tall, with a disgusting pink snout and tusks the size of canoes.

It charged towards the skeletons and they went flying, hitting the trees surrounding the group, and shattering in a flurry of bones and police badges. Naturally, the pig turned to them next. Thalia raised her spear, about to charge, but Grover protested.

"It's a blessing from the Wild! It's the Erymanthian Boar! Don't kill it!"

"I don't think you  _can_  kill it!" Zoë shot back.

The boar let out another high squeal and charged.

"Yeah," Percy shouted sarcastically. "I feel blessed. Scatter!"

The 'blessing' was disorientated when they separated and all ran in separate directions.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia screamed.

"Of course!" Grover panted. "It's wild."

"So how is that a blessing?!" Bianca asked.

Apparently, Hammy got offended easily. So he did the only natural thing for a giant, hairy, monstrous blessing. He charged at her.

Bianca was quicker than Zari gave her credit for. She ducked and rolled and Hammy kept going, not realising his breakfast was safe from him, for now. The poor, innocent, 'Welcome to Cloudcroft!' sign, however, hadn't been spared.

They all ran in different directions again. Zari ended up next to Zoë, and Hammy ran towards Percy and Thalia, squealing. They ran up the hill, weaving in and out of trees, while Hammy just pulverised them. Zari threw mini conjured balls of fire because Grover was still insisting that they couldn't kill it, though that did little but annoy the stupid pig.

Of course, at the top of the hill was a twenty-metre cliff. And what do you do when a ten-tonne boar is charging at you ninety miles an hour? You jump off said cliff.

And jump they did. Well, technically Percy tackled Thalia because she wouldn't jump, but hey, same result.

The good news? The two demigods survived.

The bad news - Hammy followed.

Zoë, Bianca and Zari rushed towards the edge, Grover toddling along behind them tiredly, skidding to a stop before they fell off themselves. All three were fine, but Hammy, who was buried in snow except for the bristles of hair on his back, didn't look like he was going anywhere. Percy and Thalia were talking seriously, still covered in snow, though she seemed agitated.

" _HELLOOOOO_?" The half-goat shouted.

"Down here!" came the faint reply.

They jumped down, the three hunters managing to land on their feet - cloven hooves (Grover's shoes had fallen off somewhere) were not the best with snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover repeated, though now he seemed less confident.

"We must use it," Zoë agreed; Zari really, really didn't like the sound of that.

"Whoa!" Thalia exclaimed. "Hold up!"

"Yeah!" Zari nodded. "How are you sure this piece of pork is a blessing?"

"It's our ride west," Grover explained, shooting a quick glare at her for her jibe. "Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said, though he didn't look very sure of that fact. "Like...pig cowboys."

She snorted.

"We need to get aboard," Grover ignored Percy's comment. "I just wish there was more time...to have a look around...for a moment I could've sworn I felt His presence."

"I felt it also," Zoë said, awestruck.

"Whose presence?" Zari asked curiously as we straddled Hammy. "I mean, my Magic sensed something powerful, rather like Lady Artemis, a god, when Hammy arrived." Grover, who was was holding out an apple attached to a stick ("Wonderful," she heard Thalia mutter. "Automatic steering."), gave her an odd look.

Zoë turned her beautiful obsidian eyes towards the witch, disregarding the name. "It was so strong. I believed I would never feel His presence again...and yet, today, when the boar arrived, I felt it. I felt the presence of the Lord of the Wild. The presence of Pan."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Zari muttered as she waddled - yes, waddled - towards her bedroll.

Hammy had run over three hundred miles, the mountains fading into the distance, to be replaced with endless dry plains of sandy desert. There were cacti here and there, and when night fell, Hammy had stopped for dinner. And by dinner, that meant cacti.

The group took the chance to dismount the pig and hope that he didn't decide they were his next course. That was when they found out that they all had a very bad case of saddle sores. Zari didn't even want to know how that felt on a satyr. Or any guy, for that matter.

Speaking of Grover, he did his 'time-honoured tracking spell' with the acorns (Percy had asked, "Which one is me?" to which Zoë replied; "The little deformed one."). According to him, their next challenge was a looming junkyard. None of them had wanted to brave it at nightfall, and so had decided to camp out till sunrise.

The others had started talking, but Zari lingered around the edge of camp for a while, tuning everything out. She wandered around mindlessly for about five minutes before heading back over to the rest of their companions.

"...Las Vegas." Zoë was saying. Percy and Grover looked pretty freaked out at the mention of the place, and opened their mouths to protest, but Bianca beat them to it.

"No!" she shouted, looking terrified. "Not there!"

"Why?" Zoë asked confusedly.

Bianca took a deep, shaky breath. "I...I think Nico and I ... we stayed there for a while. While we were travelling ... And I can't remember ..."

Grover and Percy looked like they'd just been sucker punched. "Um, Bianca," Percy said nervously. "This hotel you stayed at. It wouldn't happen to be called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, would it?"

"Yes, it was. How did you know?"

Grover sucked in a harsh breath, and Percy groaned. "Great."

"What?" Thalia and Zari asked in unison.

"That hotel - it's designed so you never want to leave. Most people don't. We got caught in there with Annabeth once. Once you're in, you're hooked. Time slows down inside. We were in there for what we thought was a few hours, but turned out to be five days."

Zoë leaned forward concernedly. "You said that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—" Bianca started.

"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca snorted. She told us the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoë asked anxiously.

Bianca thought about it, mulling the question over. "Roosevelt."

Zoë swallowed and Zari licked her dry lips. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin," Bianca decided. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked confusedly. Zari almost laughed out loud, despite the serious situation.

"Bianca," Zoë said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I … I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if checking they weren't wrinkling in front of her.

Thalia smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to get pulled out of time for a while. Zari had heard all about her stint as a tree. "It's okay, Bianca, the important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy stressed. "We were only in there a few hours. How did you escape, having been there for so long?"

"I told you." Bianca looked about ready to cry. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Before she could answer, they were blinded by a bright light coming from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of thin air. Zari reached for her bow as a snow-white stretch limousine halted in front of them, stopping smoothly.

She had an arrow notched and aimed at the back door of the limo as it opened. Once it was open, a quick blur of black exited and before she had a chance to react, the point of a sword was held under Percy's chin, the hilt gripped by none other than a cruelly sneering Ares, the god of war.

_Crap._


	5. Chapter 5

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

" _Ares_ ," Zari hissed furiously. The war god ignored her, and smirked at Percy.

"Not so fast now, are you, punk?" He glanced at the rest of them, and snapped his fingers, and Zari's bow jumped out of her hands, despite her attempts to keep it from falling. "This is a friendly meeting."

Percy backed up into the side of the limo as Ares dug the point of his sword deeper under his chin.

Real friendly.

The war god continued as if he wasn't about an inch away from beheading the son of Poseidon, "Of course I'd love to gain a new trophy out of your head, but I never kill my enemies in front of a lady. Especially one that wants to see two of you." He shot a rather unnerving look at Zari.

"What lady?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares observed. "Are you aware that the company you keep isn't very good to hang around?"

"What is your business, Lord Ares?" Zari asked tightly. He smirked again.

"Oh, I doubt she wants to talk to them. It's you and Jackson she wants. Why don't you little girls go with the goat to get some tacos?" he suggested, gesturing with his free hand towards the little abandoned, rundown, taqueria on the side of the road.

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoë said, tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Besides," Grover said, rather bravely, for him, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers, and the boards were wrenched off the door, the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN, and the lights blazed, red, white, green, and yellow.

"Look," Percy and Zari said in unison. She nodded at him and he continued. "You guys go in. We can handle this." He sounded a lot more confident than she thought he was. He at least sounded more confident than she was.

"You heard the boy," Ares taunted. "They can handle it. They've got everything under control."

As her sisters, Grover, and Thalia shuffled away reluctantly, Ares regarded both of them with loathing, Percy a little more intense than she. He opened the door, rather like a chauffeur. She smirked at the thought. Ares, the god of war - a chauffeur. Noticing her expression, he sent Zari another look of pure hatred.

Percy went in first. As she followed, she felt a calloused hand guide her in. "Get your filthy hands off me," she growled. Zari slid inside the vehicle and the sight that greeted her made her jaw drop and eyes water.

"Lady Artemis!" she exclaimed, bewildered. Except - this goddess did something  _her_  goddess would never do. She ' _aww'ed_.

"That's so sweet!" she cooed. "Oh, you must love her so much!"

"Who are you?" Zari snarled, her anger multiplying. "Why have you taken on the appearance of my lady?"

The imposter sniffled and gave Zari a beaming, yet watery, smile. "I, dearie, am Aphrodite. Goddess of Love." The witch stiffened. "When people see me, I usually take on the appearance of someone they love, generally in a romantic light. However, I can also take on the image of a friend or a family figure." Zari huffed, and leaned back into her seat, face neutral and arms crossed. By this point, Aphrodite had calmed down and was digging in her stylish purse, and pull out some eyeliner and mascara.

Zari took a moment to observe the goddess curiously. The longer she looked, the more she realised that Aphrodite was beginning to look a lot less like Artemis. Her hair gradually lightened to dirty blonde and her complexion suddenly had a lot more freckles. Zari squinted at her, trying to remember who the familiar features belonged to when it hit her - oh. Sophie. She felt herself go bright red, trying not to look at the woman and turned to face Percy instead.

Percy had turned red. Like, tomato red. Literally. She wondered who he saw her as. Recalling the way he looked at Annabeth when she fell, and his determination to find her, Zari reckoned she had a fairly good guess.

"Hold this for me, please," Aphrodite said absentmindedly, as she handed Percy a mirror. She started fixing up her makeup, which she seemed to think had run when she had her little drama session. Zari couldn't see a problem with it.

"I suppose you two are wondering why you're here," she said, and they both nodded. Zari still tried to be respectful. She'd rather be incinerated after they saved Lady Artemis. Or, you know, not at all. Percy pinched his arm, looking rather dazed.

"Oh, dear," Aphrodite smiled benevolently. "Still in denial?"

The sound of Ares snickering outside the car seemed to bring him back down to Earth, his face darkening.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said.

"Well then," the goddess prompted. "Why are you on this quest?"

"Artemis has been captured!" he said incredulously.

"Pfft," she waved. "Artemis. Oh, please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo- _ring_!" she said, like the total diva she was.

As she talked, Zari felt her anger rising again, and the lightbulbs in the limo shattered. Aphrodite shot the witch a reproachful look, and 'tsk'ed. She waved her hand and they repaired themselves. Percy shot Zari a nervous look, warning her to keep her cool.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Zari whispered dangerously. "You have no right to judge her."

"She was following a monster!" Percy protested. "A really, really, bad monster!"

Zari snorted at the understatement. Aphrodite gave her a scandalous look for her inelegance, much like the ones Lily used to give her.

The goddess rolled her eyes, ignoring her threat, though she looked a little less relaxed than before. "It's always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you."

Percy swallowed. "Annabeth has been taken."

Zari shuffled around uncomfortably. "I'm just going to wait outside for you two to finish..." she murmured. Aphrodite fixed her with a piercing stare but eventually nodded.

She opened the car door and practically flew out. She shut the door, and leaned against it, annoyed.

"What are you doing, little girl?" Ares growled.

Zari drew herself up to her full height (not that it was much, only 5'3") and glared at him. "I have no desire to discuss Percy Jackson's love life, thank you very much."

Ares only grunted, his fiery eyes penetrating. They stood in silence, him leaning against the car door, her standing stiffly. Why, for the love of Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred, had the goddess of love come to have a chat about their love lives? It was clear she knew perfectly well that they were on a time-sensitive quest, and she made the effort to come and talk to them about girls? Finally, after ten minutes of silent seething that could have rivalled Ares', Percy finally exited the limo, looking much paler than his dark complexion should have made possible. He looked ill.

Ares shoved her back towards the car and she stumbled, glaring at him. He just lifted an eyebrow.

Zari re-entered the vehicle to find the goddess of love waiting, her face looking ... sympathetic? What?

"Azari," she started. "I am the goddess of Love. I am mostly affiliated with romantic love, not familial. After all, isn't Hera the goddess of marriage? But familial love is love too."

Her heart sunk as she realised where this talk would be leading.

Aphrodite continued, "Your family-" she ignored Zari's scoff. "-are not the best. They ignored you in favour of your twin because he was mistaken for the defeater of Tom Riddle, or, as the Wizarding World knows him, Lord Voldemort. Yet they have recently discovered their error, in hailing Michael the hero, and their neglect of you."

"About time, too," Zari muttered. "But you know what, Lady Aphrodite? They can go fuck themselves. I'm done with the Potter's. They can do whatever the hell they want because I'm never going anywhere near them again." She ignored the goddess' sharp reprimand of "Language!". If she was dating Ares then surely she was used to cursing. It was true though; she might have to re-enter the Wizarding World, but she didn't have to talk to the Potters, have some soft reunion where they apologise profusely for their wrongs and beg for forgiveness.

"Look," Aphrodite said, her tone softening considerably. "I am not fond of Hunters, I will admit. In vowing to forsake romantic love  _with men,_ " she emphasised the words, eyeing Zari carefully with Sophie's blue irises, "they are partly swearing against me. But those of you who join for family, like you, or Sophie, then I am less harsh. I do not agree with your vows or Artemis' views on men, but I understand that it is your decision. In all the old stories, I am portrayed as a demanding, love-obsessed brat. Yes, I am love-obsessed, but that is what I am. Is Athena shunned like I am, for being so bossy, always taking charge? No. Because in their eyes winning a battle, or knowledge, is much more important than love. So I became what they expected of me. A shallow, overbearing, diva. I recognise the mask you wear, Azari, because I myself wear it every day. But I know it is not healthy to hide your emotions the way we do. That's why I'm with Ares. Aside from the fact that Love and War go together perfectly, Hephaestus doesn't understand me. Or any living organism. Ares, too, is ridiculed, for being himself. The gods are not fond of war, and Ares is a personification of it, just as I am the personification of Love."

Zari could feel herself deflating at the sad, knowing smile on Aphrodite's beautiful face. Normally she would rant, or shout and scream at someone who tried to believe that they knew what life was like for her. But she couldn't. Aphrodite knew their lives were vastly different. She was a goddess. Zari was a Hunter. She couldn't be killed, only sent to Tartarus. Zari could fall in battle. Yet for her entire immortal existence, she has been admired for her beauty by many, but shunned, misunderstood, written off as an attention-seeking girl. Just like Zari had.

She didn't look like Artemis or Sophie anymore, or any other made-up supermodel. Her face was devoid of makeup, and she looked much better for it. She was still stunning, but it was much more natural, and she looked less like a Barbie doll. Zari couldn't find it in herself to be mad.

"I ..." she started softly. Zari shook her head. "You're right. I know you are. But ... I can't let myself be hurt like that again. I know my sisters love me. I know Sophie loves me, I know Zoë loves me. And Lady Artemis. But something could happen. They could find out the total truth about my past. It isn't pretty, they know that, but most of them joined because of a bad marriage, or break-up. I don't want them to treat me differently. And I have a feeling that would hurt me just as much as the Potter's did. Even Zoë doesn't understand properly. She joined because of Hercules. Lady Artemis has Apollo, no matter how much they argue - I saw how worried he was - and the rest of the Olympians. I had Sirius and Remus, yes, and they understood, Sirius being a Black without prejudice, and Remus being a werewolf, but they were stressed out as it is. I couldn't add to that. I know it sounds like an excuse, but it is what it is."

"That is why I want to talk to you," Aphrodite said quietly, eyes shining. "I know about the Horcruxes and Sybil Trelawney's prophecy. I know you need to return, to defeat Tom Riddle. But I have something I want to ask of you. I know you will not let what they did to you go unpunished."

Zari's eyes widened. "No," Aphrodite said. "Hear me out. What I'm saying is don't stoop to their level. I'm fine with you exploiting them, or sending them to prison. But don't manipulate people into getting what you want when you satisfy your thirst for justice."

Zari was speechless. All she could do was nod dumbly. She had a feeling that their meeting was over. Just before she pushed the door open, Aphrodite spoke again.

"Azari?" she asked, and she turned.

"Yes?"

"Good luck. And be careful in my husband's junkyard. Do not touch anything."

"Thank you, my lady." Zari smiled at her. It was tentative and soft, but grateful all the same. Aphrodite wasn't just wishing her luck for this quest. She was wishing her luck for her return into the Wizarding World, her confrontation with the Potters, her talk with Zoë, and the rest of her life.

* * *

"I'll go."

"Bianca!" Zari whispered harshly. "You can't go in there! You'll be killed!"

She looked at her new sister sadly. "I have to, Zari. I'm the one that caused Talos to wake, so I have to fix this. I ... if anything happens, give this to Nico. Tell him I love him." She pressed a small figurine into her hands.

Zari let out a small sob but nodded. Before she could take a step, however, Zari had engulfed her in a tight hug. "You're my sister Bi," she said shakily. "Be careful."

"I'll try."

And she left, running and weaving through scraps and junk towards the metal monster.

* * *

_"Bianca!"_  Zari screamed. "Bianca,  _no_!"

The giant was crumbling, falling apart at the joints.

But they couldn't see Bianca anywhere.

* * *

They searched for hours. The sun had risen, and they still hadn't found her.

"Bianca," she wept, trembling. "Bianca, please."

She clung to Zoë, who held on just as tightly.

"Please, sister," she whispered. "Come back."

* * *

"We won't find her," Grover murmured. "It happened as it was supposed to."

"What?" Zari snarled.

He looked at her and Zoë with watery eyes. " _One shall be lost in the land without rain_."

They were in the desert.

And Bianca was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

_Thalia P.O.V._

Azari sighed, staring out the window. She sighed again.

She was sandwiched between Grover and Percy, with Zoё and Thalia sitting in a tense silence in the front seat of their, ah,  _borrowed_ pick-up truck. Their concerned glances burned into the side of her head.

The Huntress hadn't spoken a word since Bianca had died.  _Of course we're worried,_ Thalia thought, slightly angry.  _Anyone can see she won't be coping with this well! Aren't the Hunter's supposed to be strong and resilient, and all that crap?_ She shook her head. She couldn't judge, especially not when she recalled the way that she had dealt with things when Jason had disappeared. Wincing slightly at the memory and feeling that familiar pang in her chest, Thalia sighed angrily. She knew she shouldn't be mad, but she was, although not at anything in particular. Well, to be honest, she was mad at everything. She was mad at Bianca, as wrong as it was, for getting herself killed. She was mad at her father for being such a douche. She was mad at her mother for everything she'd done to her and Jason. She was mad at Zoё for being…Zoё. She was mad at Annabeth for getting captured. But mostly, she was angry at Luke. Luke, her best friend. Who helped her when she was injured, who helped her send monsters back to Tartarus, who helped her take care of Annabeth.

Luke, who she essentially died for. Sure, her father intervened and turned her into a stinking  _pine tree_ , for Hades' sake, but the intent was still there.

But there was underlying sadness. Why did he have to take that figurative route? Thalia understood why he was bitter, she really did – after all, she herself had every right to be – she constantly smelt like pine now, like some expensive house cleaner, due to her time as a freaking tree –  _I mean, seriously, Father, a tree?_ She thought.

But waking up, and finding out that her best friend (and nearly much more than that) had decided that  _"Hey, I'm resentful at my father following Ancient Laws and staying out of my life like any other god with a demigod child,"_ and joined an evil Titan Lord who wanted to conquer the world and see them and their family destroyed … yeah, that was kind of depressing. And now to find out that he had helped kidnap  _Annabeth,_ that little seven-year-old daughter of Athena who was fighting off monsters with a hammer. The one he gave his spare knife to with the promise of "family".

 _Yeah,_ Thalia thought bitterly,  _family. You did a great job there, Luke._

Rubbing a hand over her face, Thalia let out a sharp, "Crap!" when the rusty truck stopped at the dead-end of the road that they'd been following – they'd run out of fuel. It wasn't like they'd had any specific destination at the moment, though – 'west' was all they had to go on. Jumping out of the driver's seat, Thalia slammed the door behind her, and promptly swore again. "Double crap!"

Her front wheel had blown. At the sound of her cuss, the others climbed out of the beat-up old truck as well. Huffing irritably, she took in her surroundings. They were on the edge of a river canyon, but other than that, there was nothing but dry, sandy desert. Thalia half expected a tumbleweed to roll past. Hesitating, she took a step forward and looked down into the rocky cliffs below. Paling immediately, she backtracked. She fought to keep her breathing steady, and mostly succeeded – only Percy saw her lack of colour, and he already knew about her problem. Her chest was tight, and her breathing slightly heavier than normal, but none of the others noticed.

"There's a path," Grover was saying, peering into the canyon. "We could get to the river." Thalia peeked down, trying to catch a glimpse, and almost whimpered.

"That's a goat path, Grover. The rest of us aren't goats." Percy reminded him tersely. Thalia let out a soft gust of relief, and immediately retracted it at the stupid satyr's next words.

"We can make it, I think," he persisted, obliviously.

"No!" Percy said hastily. "I, um, I reckon we should keep going further upstream."

Thalia threw him a thankful look. She could tell he wasn't too keen on the idea of cliffs, either, but his discreet (for Percy, at least), concerned glances made it obvious why he'd suggested it. Grover kept going.

"But –" he started.

"A walk won't hurt us," Percy said firmly. "Come on."

Grover rolled his eyes, but started walking. Percy went next, grabbing Azari by the arm, and pushing her slightly to make her start moving. She barely reacted to his touch, Thalia noted, stumbling along blindly. She's been so quiet, she almost seemed a little bit like a living zombie.  _Bad wording,_ Thalia winced, remembering their skeleton stalkers.  _ **Really**_ _bad wording._

They continued on for about half a mile, Thalia guessed, before there was a two metres wide gentle slope that led to the water. Despite it not being very steep, Thalia still hugged the side of the cliffs.

When they reached the bottom, she let out an inaudible sigh of relief. There was a canoe/kayak rental shack on the beach, which was obviously closed. She raised an eyebrow when Percy and Grover lifted two canoes out and left a handful of drachma and an I.O.U. in their place. What would a mortal do with drachma?

"We need to go further upstream," Zoё announced. She hadn't spoken since now, and her voice was stuffy from her blocked nose, obviously caused by her crying over Bianca, but at least she hadn't been as mindless as the other Hunter seemed to be. Thalia eyed the water.

"The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," the son of Poseidon smirked. Thalia hated when he did that. It was so annoying she just wanted to smack it off. Maybe it was her father and uncle's rivalries coming out in her.

"Can you go with them?" Thalia pleaded with Percy as he pushed the canoes in the water.

"Them?" Percy questioned obliviously.

"The Hunters. Zari and Zoё."

"Zoё won't like that," he warned. He didn't look too pleased with the request, and Thalia felt her heart sink.

"I know," she sighed. "I just can't handle them at the moment."

Percy nodded – somewhat resignedly, but he'd still agreed.

"Thanks," Thalia said. "I owe you one."

"Two," he bargained. The daughter of Zeus smirked.

"One and a half."

"Deal." Thalia laughed.

"You sure you can control them both?" she asked, looking at the canoe Grover was struggling to push into the river.

"Yeah," the son of Poseidon shrugged. "Easy. I practised," he added sheepishly. Thalia laughed, and turned to help Grover. As soon as we were underway, a bunch of naiads swam past, obviously drawn by the power Percy was exuding as he started to control the currents. They shot the daughter of Zeus a dirty look as they floated past, heading towards the other canoe. Thalia did the mature thing. She stuck her tongue out at them. Grover snorted. She stuck her tongue out at him, too.

Percy was talking to the naiads when she looked over, and obviously, they agreed to help, because they started pushing the canoes upstream so quickly Grover fell over backwards in the canoe, hooves in the air. Thalia struggled not to laugh as she helped him back up.

They soon reached a football field sized dam. "Hoover Dam," Thalia said as they clambered out of the canoes, the naiads speeding off with a flirty smile and a wave to Percy, glaring at the dam around them.

"Over two hundred metres tall," Percy added. "Built in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia continued morosely, her improving mood diminishing as the reality of everything came rushing back.

"Largest construction project in the United States," Grover sighed.

"How do you know all that?" Zoё asked, slightly bewildered.

"Annabeth," Percy said glumly. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said sullenly.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffed. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here." Percy sighed.

Zoё stared at them a little more, her face seemingly saying  _are all demigods this wacko?_

Obviously.

"We should go up," Percy decided. "Just to say we were here – for Annabeth's sake."

Zoё nodded, her previous thought confirmed. "You are all mad. But that is where the road is. So sightseeing it is."

It took nearly an hour for the five to reach the top of the dam. Thalia could see Grover sniffing the wind worriedly, but was much more concerned with staying in the middle of the road, so as to not fall over the edge – and so she couldn't see over it. Percy and Zoё kept an eye on Azari, to make sure she didn't fall behind. She was still so lost in thought that she hardly seemed aware of her surroundings. Surely she'd seen a fellow Hunter die before? They were immortal, and Thalia had no idea how long Zari had been in the Hunt.

"How many are there?" Percy asked the satyr lowly.

"It's hard to say," Grover sighed. "Because of the wind in the desert and the dam, the scent could have travelled for miles. Though," he added with a rueful smile, "with you and Thalia around, it's more than likely to catch our scent. You guys stink for miles."

"Thanks, Grover," Percy said sarcastically, but Thalia noticed his hand crept into his pocket, most likely gripping Riptide, his face wary and cautious.

"It isn't coming from just one direction, though," Grover warned. "I don't like it."

"Great," the other demigod sighed. "Just what we need."

They walked in silence for the rest of the time. It was tense and vigilant – it seemed as though everyone but Azari had heard the conversation.

"Let's go to the visitor centre," Thalia spoke up, trying to hide the quaver in her voice. "There's a snack bar there."

"You've been here?" Percy asked, curious.

"Once," Thalia answered. "To visit the guardians." She gestured at the large, bronze, winged statues at the far end of the dam. Tourists were crowding around them. "Athena dedicated them to Zeus when the dam was built," she told him.  _Suck up,_ Thalia added mentally.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Rubbing their toes," Thalia snorted. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Mortals are crazy, sometimes," she said. "They don't know that they're sacred to Zeus, of course, but they know something about them is special."

"When you came here the first time," Percy continued, "did they, like, speak to you or something?"  _Gods,_ Thalia thought,  _does this kid know when to shut up?_

Thalia pursed her lips. "No," she said irritably. That was exactly why she'd come. Some kind of link to her father. "They're just big useless statues."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoё broke in.

"The dam snack bar?" Grover questioned, his lips twitching upwards.

"Yes. What is funny?" she asked, blinking.

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep his face blank. "I could use some dam French fries."

Thalia smiled. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

She didn't know how it happened, but they all started laughing hysterically, bar both Hunters, who were looking at them like they were crazy, which was nothing new. Maybe it was the stress of the past few days that was causing them to break down like this, but whatever it was, Thalia was grateful. She hadn't laughed like that for ages. Even Azari smiled faintly.

"I do not understand," Zoё admitted.

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover cried, before breaking down in laughter again.

"And..." Thalia fought to regain control over her breathing. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover questioned suddenly.

"A dam cow?" Thalia snickered.

"No, seriously," he frowned.

"I hear nothing," Zoё said.

"Percy," Thalia asked abruptly. "Are you alright?" He had fallen silent at the same time as Grover, and his face was a mixture of apprehension, fear, and surprise.

"Fine," he replied absent-mindedly, waving a hand. "You guys go on, I need to … I need a bit of time to – to think…"

They hesitated, but eventually headed over to the snack bar. They could tell something was wrong, but one look at him had discouraged any questions or objections.

The snack bar wasn't too far from where they were standing, but the line to get food was ridiculously long. They queued up, their spot close to the door. Thalia suppressed a sigh, but didn't resist the roll of her eyes. This would take ages, and they really didn't have time to spare. But, they needed a plan. How would they get to San Francisco on time? Because right now they had no transport.

Fifteen minutes saw Thalia as annoyed as she was a quarter of an hour ago, only this time she was seated, squashed between a loudly munching satyr and a catatonic Hunter.  _Wonderful,_ Thalia sighed mentally as Grover elbowed her, spilling some of his guacamole into her lap,  _just freaking brilliant._

The door slammed open and Thalia looked up, shaking her head at the familiar head of black hair. He spotted them, and hurried over.

"We need to leave!" he whispered frantically.

"But we just got our burritos!" Grover protested.

Zoё muttered an Ancient Greek curse. "He is right!" she hissed, standing up. "Look!"

Three skeleton soldiers had found them and Thalia was willing to bet the others wouldn't be far behind. Thalia looked sadly at her burrito, her stomach rumbling grumpily as if it knew it wasn't about to get fed. The warriors marched towards them, the doors swinging shut behind them.

"Elevator!" Grover yelped, turning tail. But then the elevator doors slid open, and the other eight warriors scanned the room, stepping out of the small cube.

"Burrito fight!" Grover shouted, taking everyone by surprise, and launching his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton in the cafeteria doorway, knocking its head right off its shoulders. Almost instantly, chaos reigned, every kid in hearing range of Grover (which was basically the whole snack bar) seemingly realising that their burrito was a very good substitute for a missile.

Cramming a few bites in first, Thalia sighed, and launched her own at one of the skeleton warriors, the projectile knocking its skull clean off its shoulders. Thalia ducked through the crowd, hoping fervently the others were doing the same. The skeleton warriors tried to aim their guns, but the madness within the cafeteria prevented them from getting a clear shot. She and Percy ran towards the other two, rugby tackling them, and scattering them into a pile of bones. The group ran outside, and continued for another sixty feet, gasping for breath. Zoё and Zari were gripping their bows.

"What do we do now?" Grover asked, trying to regain use of his lungs.

"Four against eleven," Zoё said, completely disregarding the satyr's question, "and  _they_ cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover's voice was trembling.

Percy's eyes were drawn towards a bright flash of bronze. "Whoa, their toes are  _really_ bright."

"Not the time, Percy!" Thalia growled.

"Thalia," he said, thinking hard, "pray to your dad." His eyes never left the bronze statues, and Thalia followed his gaze.

"He never answers!" she protested. This wasn't the time! They had to find a way out of here!

"Please! Just – just try! I think the statues will give us some luck."

"It won't work!" The skeleton warriors were closing in. Fifty feet. Forty.

"Do it!"

"No, he won't answer!"

"He will, this time!"

"Who says?" Thalia snarled.

"Athena, I think," Percy replied slowly.

 _He's nuts! We're all gonna die! The most that'll happen, if anything at all, is that I'll end up being a guardian tree for the dam!_ Thalia glared at Percy.

"Just try it, please!" Grover begged.

"It's not gonna work," she warned, but closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath, nonetheless.

Hesitantly, Thalia opened her eyes. Nothing. Pushing down her disappointment, Thalia raised her shield. Percy held up Riptide. Zari nocked an arrow and Zoё pushed Grover behind her, raising her bow.

And then they were covered by an enormous shadow. Bewildered, Thalia looked up, her mouth gaping unattractively in awe. The skeletons looked up, only for five of them to be swept aside, scattering fifty feet away. The remaining skeletons opened fire, and were knocked across the road by a flash of bronze.

_The angels._

"Man, it feels good to stand up again!" one exclaimed.

"Would ya look at my toes?" the other stared in astonishment at its feet. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists  _thinking_?"

"Trouble!" Percy shouted, regaining their attention.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia added.

The statues looked at her, two sets of bronze eyes widening in almost comical surprise. "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Can I get a  _please_ Ms. Zeus' kid?" the second angel asked.

" _Please!_ "

The statues looked at each other.

"Eh," the first one said. "I could use a stretch."

"Why not?" the other added.

And the next thing Thalia knew was that she was in the sky, the sound of gunfire echoing in her ears.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Thalia kept muttering. It was starting to wear on Percy's nerves. "Tell me when it's over." Her eyes were squeezed shut, almost as tightly as her grip on their statue.

"Everything is fine," Percy said.

"H-how high are we?"

"Not that high," he promised.

Hesitantly, Thalia cracked open one eye. To her relief, she realised that if she stretched, she could kick the tops of the mountains.

"We are in the Sierras!" Zoё shouted. Thalia looked over to see her hanging off the other statue, along with Zari and Grover. Grover looked awestruck and Zari looked like she was enjoying the ride, if slightly bored.

"I have hunted here before," Zoё carried on. "If we continue at this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours." she hinted.

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" their angel shouted over the wind. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at Mechanics Monument again. They know how to party!"

"Oh man," the other said, "I am  _so_ there."

"We automatons gotta have  _some_ fun once in a while, yeah?" the first angel rambled obliviously. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these lady statues, see? And –"

"Hank!" the other statue broke in. "They're just kids, man."

_Chuck? Hank?_

"Oh, right." Hank's bronze cheeks seemed to darken.

There was silence for a while after, Zoё and Zari practising their shooting on Target billboards as they flew past, trying to see who could get closer to the centre. So far, the score was 21-19 to Zoё. Percy kept score to relieve his boredom.

Thalia's eyes were shut again, and she was praying to any and all gods that she wouldn't fall. She was terrified of the impending  _splat_ that she knew would occur as she hit the ground.

"You did great, back there," Percy said, trying to boost her spirits. "Zeus listened to you."

Thalia ignored him. "How did you get away from the skeletons back there in the generator room? You told us they cornered you."

"A mortal girl, Rachel Dare… she saw them. Like, as actual skeletons. She saw through the Mist, and when I told her I was hiding from them, she covered for me. Although, I did accidentally nearly kill her first."

"Some mortals are like that. They can see through the Mist."

"My mom can."

"I know."

"The girl was annoying," Percy said, trying to keep the conversation going. "But I am glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been … bad."

Thalia nodded. "Must be nice to be a regular mortal."

She'd given it a lot of thought.

As they said goodbye to the angels (the phrase  _guardian angels_  flashed through Thalia's mind, and she instantly pushed the thought away– it seemed too personal, considering her relationship with her father) Thalia realised something. They had no idea where to go next. Sure, they'd made it to the West Coast, but San Francisco was huge. They had no idea where to find Annabeth or Artemis.

"So where do we go? What do we do?" Percy was asking, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe we could ask around," Grover said. "See if anyone has noticed anything strange lately."

"No," Thalia interjected. "The Mist would make sure no-one would have noticed anything."

"It was just a suggestion." Grover huffed.

"What we need," Zoё spoke up for the first time. "Is to figure out what the monster is. We do not know that. If we can figure out that, we might have a better idea of where it would take her."

"She's got a point," Zari added. "If we know what it is, it might become fairly obvious where Lady Artemis is, and maybe Annabeth."

"But how do we do that?" Percy asked, exasperated. "We have no idea how to do anything."

"Nereus," Grover spoke up suddenly, looking at Zoё.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?"

"Er, yeah," Percy nodded. "The old man of the sea. I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But again, how do I do that?"

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoё mused, not looking too pleased.

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. She told me that, should I ever seek him out, all I need do is follow the smell."

"Follow the smell?" Percy repeated, perplexed.

"Come," Zoё sighed unhappily. "I will show thee."

Thalia tried, she really did. But it was impossible not to burst out laughing at what Zoё had gotten Percy into. Jeans that were at least three sizes too big, a tatty, threadbare flannel shirt, red sneakers, and to top it off, a floppy rainbow hat – all from the Goodwill box.

"Oh, yeah," Grover snickered. "You look totally inconspicuous now."

"Like a typical male vagrant." Zoё nodded approvingly.

"Thanks." Percy sulked, succeeding in making himself look even more ridiculous. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee," Zoё repeated impatiently. "To blend in."

They headed back to the pier the angels had dropped them off at. Zoё pointed to a group of homeless men that were huddled in front of the still closed soup kitchen. "He will be in there somewhere. He never travels very far from the water, but her likes to sun himself during the day."

"And how do I find him?"

"I told thee. Follow the smell. Act homeless. Blend in. You will know. He smells … different."

"Right. And once I find him?" Percy was looking a little bit sick, as if he didn't want to know the answer. But yet it still came.

"Grab him. And do not let go. He will try to escape. But  _do not let go_. Force him to tell you about the monster."

"Don't worry, we've got your back," Thalia said, feeling slightly useless. She picked off a sticky clump of fuzz from his back, and changed her mind, shuddering. "Eww. I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover didn't even try to speak, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would start laughing. But even still, as he gave Percy a thumbs up, his mouth was stretched in a wide grin.

Grumbling, Percy set off down the jetty, indiscreetly sniffing. Thalia almost burst out in giggles again. Eventually, at the end, his eyes widened. He sat down next to a fat old man, and ignored him when the guy – who they were now pretty sure was Nereus – looked at him. They'd just started walking slowly towards the pair, when Percy jumped him. They grappled, shouting and rolling around, Nereus obviously possessing more strength than he looked like. And then Percy shouted.

"No! Not the water!"

With a yell of triumph, Nereus launched into the water, Percy holding on for dear life. The last thing Thalia saw was that infuriating smirk of Percy's, a look of utter determination in his eyes. Then they plunged into the water.

No-one could see what was going on underwater, but the mortals were still screaming profanities and shouting. Tourists were watching, wide-eyed, and then Percy burst out of the water holding onto the dorsal fin of a killer whale. He waved, as if it were a photoshoot for a postcard, and then sunk back into the water with Nereus. Thalia waited with bated breath. Surely Nereus would give up soon.

As if on cue, the two flew out of the water again, landing on the end of the jetty, Nereus punching every part of Percy he could reach, and Percy was blocking him.

"Why won't you drown?" he wailed.

"I'm Poseidon's son."

"Curse that upstart!" he snarled. "I was here first!"

"You got him!" Zoё shouted, sounding incredulous, as they ran towards the struggling pair.

"No need to sound so amazed," Percy rolled his eyes, not even looking winded.

"Oh, wonderful!" Nereus griped. "An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? I have to answer your question and you'll let me go?"

"Oh, we have more than one question."

"Oh, no, one question per capture, that's the rule!"

Percy looked conflicted. Thalia watched him, knowing what he was thinking. The main reason he wanted to be on this quest was to find Annabeth. And now he couldn't ask about her, how to save her. Thalia could only hope that Annabeth would be in the same place as Artemis.

Finally, Percy sighed, and Thalia released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Alright, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that would mean doomsday and an end to the gods. The one that Artemis was hunting."

Mossy green teeth were displayed as the Old Man of the Sea smiled. He cackled.

"Oh, that's easy. It's right there!"

He pointed at the water beneath them and Thalia's heart sunk.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus smirked. With a  _pop,_  he turned into a goldfish and backflipped in the water.

"No! Wait! What is that?" Thalia shouted after him.

" _Mooooooo_ ,"

" _What was that?_ " Thalia asked, flabbergasted.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy sighed, looking somewhat unsurprised. "Not now."

" _Mooo!_ "

Grover sucked in a sharp breath. "He says his name isn't Bessie,"

"You can understand her? Er, him?" Percy looked dumbfounded.

"It's an old form of animal language. Very old," Grover nodded, eyes wide. "He says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"Ophiotaurus," Thalia repeated, as it struck her, "It means serpent-bull in Greek. But what's it doing here?" Thalia stared at the animal in the water. It was quite obviously a cow, but instead of hind legs, there was the tail of a serpent.

" _Mooooo!_ "

"He says that Percy is his protector," Grover translated. "And that he's running from the bad people. He also says they're close."

"Wait," Zoё said, looking at Percy. "You know this cow?"

"Yeah," Percy said impatiently. "I rescued him from some fishing nets on the coast of Long Island. He's been following me ever since, I guess."

"And you just forgot to mention this before?" Thalia snapped disbelievingly.

"Well … yeah."

"I am a fool," Zoё broke in suddenly. "I know this story."

"What story?" Percy asked eagerly.

"My … my father told me this story, years ago, in the First Titan War."

"Zoё –" Azari started, but Zoё continued.

"This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie? No way. He's too cute to destroy the world!" Percy interrupted, defending the Ophiotaurus.

"This is where we went wrong," she continued, starting to pace. "We've been anticipating some huge, dangerous beast that is near impossible to destroy, but that is not how the Ophiotaurus will bring the gods to their knees. He must be sacrificed."

" _Moooo!_ "

"Um, I don't think he likes the  _s-word_ ," Grover interrupted.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Percy asked, dismayed. "He's done nothing! He's harmless."

"But there is power in killing the innocent, Percy. Aeons ago, when this creature was first born, the Fates issued a prophecy. It said that whoever managed to slay the Ophiotaurus, and sacrificed his entrails to the fires, would have the power to destroy the gods. If someone who wished for the end of the gods, the sacrifice of the Ophiotaurus would be ideal. The end result would be disastrous for any on the opposing side who defends the gods…"

"The power to destroy the gods," Thalia repeated, looking at the faces around her with identical horrified expressions. "How? What would happen?"

"No-one knows," Zoё said grimly. "The first time the Ophiotaurus was slain was in the Titan War, years ago, by an ally of the Titans. However, before the entrails could be tossed into the fire, Zeus sent an eagle to snatch them away. It was an extremely close call, and the gods were shaken by how close they had been to becoming defeated. And now, three thousand years later, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn."

Thalia sat down on the end of the dock, placing her hand on Bessie's head.

"We have to keep him from Luke," Percy said instantly. "If Luke gets a hold of him…"

"He wouldn't hesitate. The power to destroy the gods. That's … that's huge."

"Indeed it is, my dear," said a familiar voice with a heavy French accent. "And it is a power that  _you_ shall unleash."

Whimpering, the Ophiotaurus dived deep. They'd been so immersed in their conversation, they hadn't been paying attention, and had allowed themselves to be taken by surprise.

Behind them, guarded by two mortal security staff from the museum, the reason for their troubles, was the one and only Dr Thorn. The manticore.

"Long ago," the manticore began slowly, "the gods banished me to Persia. I was forced to scavenge for food on the edges of the world, devouring only insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never received the glory of fighting heroes. I was never admired or feared in the old stories. But now … now, that will all change. The Titans will honour me, and I shall feast liberally on the tender flesh of half-bloods!"

Thalia felt rather sick at his descriptive plans.

"Where are the skeletons?" Percy asked, his voice shaking slightly.

The manticore scowled. "I do not need those foolish undead!" he snarled. "I will defeat you myself, and then show the General that I am not worthless. I will prove myself by succeeding where so many others have failed!"

"We beat you once before!" Percy said, his eyes darting frantically. He was playing for time. Stalling.

The manticore snorted. "Ha! You could barely beat me with a goddess on your side. And alas,  _that_  particular goddess is rather preoccupied at the moment. No help is coming for you."

Zoё and Azari aimed their bows, notching an arrow, and the security guards mirrored their actions, raising their guns.

"Don't, Zari," Percy breathed. "Zoё,  _wait_ ," he added forcefully.

"The infernal boy is right, Zoё Nightshade, Azari Evans," the manticore smiled wickedly. "Put away your bows. I would be such a shame to have to kill you now, before you can witness Thalia's great victory."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thalia demanded, her eyes narrowed. Her shield and spear were ready, facing the monster in front of them.

"Surely it is clear?" the manticore said, eyes wide in mock surprise. Thalia itched to smack his expression straight off his greasy face. "This is your moment," he continued. "This is why my Lord Kronos has brought you back to life.  _You_ will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus.  _You_ will throw his entrails into the sacred fire upon the mountain.  _You_ will gain  _unlimited power._ And for your sixteen birthday, you will overthrow Olympus. You will bring the downfall of the gods. It is your destiny.

The manticore's smooth voice mesmerised Thalia. Her destiny … the prophecy had said a child of the Big Three would overthrow the gods when they were sixteen … and Kronos  _had_ brought her back to life … and Luke was there … Luke …

Somewhere in the back of her mind something was screaming at her, telling her not to trust him, not to trust them. But really, how different could Luke be? Percy and Annabeth were surely exaggerating …

The manticore smiled, knowing the effect his words were having on Thalia, and continued. "You know it is the right choice," he said soothingly. "Your friend Luke recognised it. You can be reunited with him. You  _will_  be. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia, you know he did. You know he cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him, the ability to crush the Olympians underfoot. To exact revenge. It is exactly as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you! Use your spear!"

He was right, she knew … her father didn't care for her … he would sooner kill her … and she could be with Luke again … and Annabeth would stay … it would be just the three of them again …

"Thalia!" Percy barked. "Snap out of it!"

"I – I don't –" Thalia stumbled, dazed.

"Your father saved you. He sent the metal angels to save you! He turned you into a tree to preserve you!"

Percy, Zoё, Zari, and Grover's concerned and terrified faces swam into view, and so did the manticore's triumphant one. Thalia's hand gripped the shaft of her spear.

Percy looked at Grover desperately, and he raised his reed pipes, playing a quick riff that sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.

The manticore's grin disappeared. "Stop him!" he snarled. Before they could realise that the dangerous one was the scrawny kid with the musical instrument, not the Hunters with a bow, long, thick vines had sprouted from the wooden planks of the dock, wrapping around their legs and preventing them from moving. At the same time, Zoё let loose two arrows that exploded into a murky yellow smoke as they hit the planks, exuding a sulphurous stench. Fart arrows, Thalia noted dimly, her mind clearing slightly for a few seconds, as the guards began coughing, doubling over. Azari thrust out her hand, and a shimmering silver mist separated the demigods and hunters from the manticore and mortal guards, like an insubstantial wall.

Dr. Thorn the manticore, however, appeared to be unaffected. He shot several thorns at the wall Zari had produced, trying to break down the barrier, and succeeding too. Where each poison tipped thorn hit the shield, a green substance that looked suspiciously like the poison spread from the place of impact, eroding their protection.

"I don't have enough time to put up a stronger shield," Zari said, her voice tense as she aimed her bow. "The poison eats away at it. I don't know why, I've never seen anything like it!" Within thirty seconds, their shield had completely disappeared.

The manticore continued firing his miniature missiles at the group, ricocheting off Percy's lion coat. He muttered something to Grover, who translated to Bessie, presumably, as the satyr lowed at the cow-serpent.

"The cow…" Thalia whispered softly, confused, as she warred within herself. What was she doing? She couldn't let Kronos rise, she couldn't be the one to cause the end of the world…

 _Family,_ Luke's voice whispered in her ear.  _We could be a family, Thals. You, me, and Annabeth. We don't need the gods. We'd be fine without them…they've only caused us pain anyway… it'd be perfect…just us…no expectations, no monsters, no gods, just family…_

_Family._

The word repeated itself over and over in Thalia's mind. Could they have been? Could they be? Would Luke have gone over to Kronos' side if she'd done something different that day on Half-Blood Hill? They could have found a way out, she could have run with them…

The shock of icy water startled Thalia out of her mind, the 'could-have-been's and the 'what-if's disappearing as her head cleared. No. Luke made his choice, and, no matter how much it hurt, she was going to make hers. She couldn't betray her father like he did, she couldn't do that to Annabeth, or Percy. As she skidded to a stop (she hadn't even realised she was running), the words of the prophecy came forward, unbidden, to the front of her mind.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds…_

And, looking at Zoё and Zari, and the thought of confronting Luke, Kronos' right hand man, Thalia knew what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

They were running. Well, not running per say, more like...jogging. At a slow pace. Yeah, this wasn't running at all, they were speed walking. And it was because of the Ophiotaurus. Logically, Zari knew that even if they saved Lady Artemis and the Ophiotaurus was captured, it would still mean the end of them, but that didn't prevent her frustration. Tomorrow was the Winter Solstice, which meant that the Olympian Council would be held then as well. But if Lady Artemis wasn't there to mediate, it would mean all-out war, with little to no chance of stopping Kronos before he'd even properly risen. And not to mention the other war...that was something she didn't want to touch just yet with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole.

"We will never get there in time," Zoё cried, frustrated. "We are moving far too slowly, but we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus."

Zari noted, with not a small amount of barely concealed panic, that she was right. The Golden Gate Bridge was far too distant for them to reach on foot before the sun had completely set, let alone the Garden of the Hesperides, and it was already dipping down towards the horizon.

"I don't get it," Percy said, obviously confused. "Why do we need to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of sunset," Zoё replied. "We can only enter the Garden as day changes into night."

"And if we miss it?" he asked cautiously.

"Then we have to wait until tomorrow evening, but tomorrow is the Solstice. By sunset tomorrow, the Council will have adjourned, and the meeting will be over."

Percy suddenly looked very pale as the implications of that hit him.

"We need a car," Thalia broke in.

"But what about Bessie?"

"Hang on!" Grover stopped suddenly. "I've got an idea. The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?" he looked at Percy for confirmation.

"Well, yeah," Percy said, and Zari realised where this might be leading. "He appeared at Camp, the Hoover Dam, and now he's here."

"So, maybe we can coax him back to Long Island Sound? Contact Olympus and go from there?"

"But he was following me," Percy pointed out the flaw in that plan. "How would he know where he's going?"

Grover took a deep breath and plunged on determinedly. "I'll go with him." He spoke the words that had almost undoubtedly sealed his fate, and judging by the look on his face, and his uneasy glances towards the water, Zari concluded that he wasn't very much a fan his own plan, and didn't really have a particular liking to swimming. Well, with the hooves, she shouldn't be surprised. She felt a sudden rush of admiration towards the satyr as she realised that he would do nearly anything for the son of Poseidon and maybe the blonde girl, Annabeth, too.

"I'm the only one who can talk to him," Grover added as if that justified his selflessness. "It makes sense."

She watched as Grover bent down to whisper something the bull serpent's ear, and shivered as the rush of Magic washed over her. Zari wondered idly if he knew how powerful that Blessing was. She could only sense extremely powerful Magic, or extremely complicated Magic, though, generally, they came in packaged deals.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover explained. "Percy, could you pray to your dad to see if he'll grant us a safe passage through the seas?" He had obviously thought this out, and Zari wondered if she'd perhaps underestimated the quirky satyr.

Percy still looked slightly nonplussed, but did as requested, "Dad. Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to protect them at sea."

"Wanna add a 'please' in your demands to the dangerous god that can incinerate us in less than a second?" Zari murmured, but no-one heard, as Thalia spoke at the same time. She'd always had slightly more fear of angering the gods than their children, but she was mortal that had stumbled upon this world by a mere accident. Then again, she hadn't liked angering her teachers at Hogwarts either.

"Percy, a request that big needs a sacrifice," Thalia warned. "Something big."

Percy considered for a moment and Zari sucked in a harsh breath as he began peeling off his lion fur coat. His extremely bullet-proof fur coat.

"Percy, are you sure?" Grover asked nervously. "That's really helpful. Hercules used it."

Zari suddenly started rummaging through her Hunter's pack that had appeared over her shoulder.

"Here," she said when she had found what she was looking for, and thrust a cloggy, navy blue potion at Grover. "This will increase your eyesight in the water, and your, um, hooves should be a lot easier to swim with. It'll also offer some protection, but hopefully, you shouldn't need that with Lord Poseidon's safe passage."

"Thanks," Grover said, looking oddly touched.

"No problem."

Percy took the opportunity to throw the lion's coat into the water. "If I'm going to survive, it won't be because of a coat. I don't need it. I'm not Hercules." He looked straight at Zoё when he said that and Zari realised with a jolt that he had figured out why her lieutenant had joined the Hunt.

Grover downed the potion, gagging, after having a few words with the Ophiotaurus. As her eyes joined with Percy's accidentally, she understood. Anything for Grover.

Grover took another deep breath, and with the words "Well, no time to lose," he leapt forwards and into the water – he began to sink immediately. But with a quick kick of his improved hooves and a little support from Bessie, he managed to tread water with his head above.

"Be careful," Percy said. Grover nodded.

"We will," he said, though Zari thought Percy was referring more to Grover than Bessie. "Okay, um ... Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

Bessie  _mooo_ ed, and he continued. "Yes, it's an island ... and it's long ... oh, never mind, let's just start."

They started to sink, and Grover let out a panicked shout. "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention –" they disappeared under with a glug, and an air bubble rose to the surface, then popped.

"Well, that is one problem addressed," Zoё announced. "Now how do we reach my sister's Garden?"

"Well, Thalia's right," Zari stated diplomatically. "We need transport, and a car would be preferable, but we don't exactly have one. So maybe if we borrowed another one?"

Percy looked reluctant, but the other the three females weren't so hesitant, having all been in positions similar to this before.

"Wait," Thalia cried suddenly. "I forgot. I do know someone who lives in San Francisco. I think I have his address here somewhere..."

Zari furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"Professor Chase," seeing the blank look upon Zoё and Zari's faces, she elaborated. "Annabeth's dad."

* * *

Zari took a step back, along with Thalia, Zoё and Percy. The man that she thought was most likely Professor Chase was a normal looking man, she supposed, if it wasn't for the aviator's hat and goggles that made him remind her creepily of a male Trelawney with a plane obsession.

"Hello. Are you delivering my airplanes?" the man asked cheerfully.

"Ah, no, sir," Percy said, taken aback.

"Drat," he sighed. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," Percy said, looking just as bewildered as Zari felt. "We're actually friends of Annabeth, sir."

"Annabeth?" the man straightened suddenly, looking much more focused. "Why are you here? Is she alright? Has something happened?"

"You could say that," Zari muttered. "She's in trouble, sir. We all are."

Professor Chase considered them carefully. He took off his goggles and hat to reveal warm brown eyes and sandy blond hair. He was a good looking man, for his age especially, she supposed.

"I think you'd better come in," he said finally.

As he turned and strode through the door, Zari exchanged a hesitant look with Zoё, who eventually nodded reluctantly.

They followed him in and were immediately ambushed by the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip biscuits, jazz music, and LEGO covering every flat surface.

"Dad!" a small boy screamed, making them jump. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby, don't take apart your brother's robots," Prof. Chase replied distractedly, his expression worried.

"I'm Bobby!" he argued. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew, don't take apart your brother's robots." He amended.

"Okay, dad," the second boy replied, rushing off after his brother, who was attempting to reconstruct his robots.

"We'd better go upstairs to my study," Annabeth's father said.

"Honey?" the term of endearment called out across the room, and the speaker soon followed, a pretty-looking Asian woman with red highlights in her hair. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Who are our guests?" she asked, catching sight of them and smiling kindly.

"Oh," her husband said blankly. "These are..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Frederick. "You forgot to ask them their names?" she chided fondly.

"Uh, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He introduced himself. Both Mr And Mrs Chase's eyes widened, and Mrs Chase smiled.

"Thalia," said girl muttered shortly. Mrs Chase smiled wider.

"I am Zoё Nightshade."

"Azari."

"Dear," Mr Chase interrupted. "They came about Annabeth."

His wife said nothing, only pursing her lips, and looking concerned. As far as Zari could tell, she was genuinely worried about her step-daughter.

"You go on up to the study and I'll bring some soda, sandwiches, and cookies." She smiled at Percy, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Percy. We've heard a lot about you."

* * *

Zari examined the study. She had to admit, it was pretty cool. It was covered in toy soldiers, maps, model airplanes, and so much more.

"The German lines were further from the river," Zoё stated, looking at a model battlefield with Percy and Professor Chase.

"How do you know that?" the latter demanded.

"I was there." Her voice was matter-of-fact and reminded Zari somewhat of Hermione Granger, one of Michael's friends. She didn't often seem to be pleased with her two friends, Ron Weasley being the other one. In fact, she often looked downright disgusted with their arrogance – not that they noticed. She and Granger had been on civil enough terms before she was disowned. She didn't judge her on the way the Potter's had described her, preferring to come up with her own assumptions and conclusions. Zoё continued. "Lady Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight with each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

"You – you were –" Professor Chase stammered.

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia cut him off. His eyes flew to Zari, who was wearing the same silver uniform. She shook her head, wondering how he knew what a Hunter was.

"I was only born in 1980, sir," she said ruefully. "I only joined the Hunters ten years ago."

He nodded, his expression dazed, and he started firing questions about the planes. Thalia broke in again. "Sir, Annabeth is in danger."

That caught his attention. His eyes widened and he set down the model airplane, sitting down in his seat. "Tell me everything."

So they did. The tale was long and complicated, with all four glancing out the window every few seconds, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky, as their anxiousness rose higher and higher.

"Oh, my poor, brave, Annabeth," he groaned as they finished. "We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoё agreed. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you," he said instantly. "Hmm. It would be quicker to go in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa," Percy interrupted. "You have an actual biplane?"

"Never mind that," Zari broke in. "Sir, a car would be great, but it would be better if you didn't come with us. It's far too dangerous, and I don't think Annabeth would appreciate it if we got her father killed because an angry titan tried to strike us down."

"Now listen here, young lady," Mr Chase frowned, his eyes stormy. "Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I can't just ... just –"

"Snacks!" Mrs Chase announced, pushing the door open with her hip, as her arms were laden with Coke, sandwiches and hot chocolate chip biscuits. Percy and Thalia started eating and Zari grabbed a cookie and a Coke, knowing she was going to need the caffeine hit.

"I'm technically twenty-six years old, Mr Chase. I'm older than I look, and Zoё is far older than all of us in this house put together. I promise not to destroy your car."  _Probably shouldn't have said that_ , she winced. She knew there were no guarantees.

"What's this about then?" Mrs Chase asked. Her husband answered.

"Annabeth is in danger," he said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but ... apparently, it's no place for mortals." He looked like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, trying to force those words out of his mouth.

Mrs Chase frowned in thought, and Zari felt her heart sink. But when she said, "Well, they'd better get going then," everyone's relief was palpable.

"Right!" Mr Chase jumped up from his slumped position on the chair. "My keys..." he frowned as he patted his pockets.

"Honestly, Frederick. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped in that hat. Your keys are on the peg by the front door."

"Right!" he exclaimed again.

"Thank you," Percy and Zari murmured to Mrs Chase on their way past her, Zoё hustling them along. She only nodded in reply, a worried frown on her face.

"Percy," she called as they were walking through the front door. "When you find Annabeth ... tell her that she still has a home here. "Remind her of that, please." Percy stared at them for a second, then nodded jerkily, spinning around and striding out the door, as much as any thirteen-year-old can.

They didn't have long left.

* * *

Zoё had reluctantly handed over the keys of Professor Chase's VW canary yellow convertible to Zari, admitting grudgingly that she would get them there faster. However, they hadn't counted on the hundreds of other cars clogging the roads on their way home from work.

"Can't you go any faster, Zari?" Thalia complained.

The Hunter gritted her teeth. "I can't control traffic," she snapped. "Don't you think if I could get around this, I would have?"

"You both sound like my mother," Percy informed them.

"Shut up!" they screamed.

Zari started twisting and winding her way through the other cars, ignoring the multiple horns being honked or the abuse shouted at them. Eventually, they got off the highway, and onto steep, narrow, winding roads that went up and around large hills.

"Why does it smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"Eucalyptus," Zoё answered.

"The stuff koala bears eat?"

"Koalas are not bears," Zari corrected automatically.

"What?" Percy asked, but his question went widely ignored when Zoё continued as if Zari had never spoken.

"Not just koalas, but monsters too. They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?" Percy looked completely thrown.

Zari was the one that replied, her eyes not leaving the road. "Only the kind related to the gods. In the magical world, dragons are more animal-like than monster-like. I mean, they're still ferocious beasts, but they're not like these ones. They're more like the stories for little kids, as in they breathe fire, which, by the way, you do not want to get close to. The ones on the god-like end of the spectrum are more sentient, so to speak. They understand human languages (some of them), and can be tamed enough to protect something or attack someone."

"Which one is Peleus?" Percy asked curiously, referring to the dragon that wrapped around the base of Thalia's pine tree, his purpose to guard the Golden Fleece.

"Peleus is a magical dragon, and I suspect the gods had something to do with taming him. He's a Peruvian Vipertooth, if you didn't know. You can tell by his small size, he'll grow to about fifteen feet, and his copper coloured scales."

Thalia whistled. "Anything else we should know?"

"He's the most poisonous type of magical dragon?" Zari offered, pushing the car as fast as it would go. "His horns and fangs. They also have a special liking for humans."

"Great," Percy snorted.

"You asked," she countered.

"What other types of magical creatures are there?" Thalia asked curiously, and Zari obliged her. It felt nice, she mused, to talk about the wonders of the magical world, rather than the horrors of it, like the war that had surely broken out, or the past.

Eventually, Percy broke in. "Look!"

"What?" Thalia asked, irritated at being interrupted.

"A big white ship. Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

"You don't think...?" Thalia breathed, her eyes widening. "Luke –"

"It seems we will be having some more company on the mountain," Zoё said grimly. "Kronos' army."

Percy opened his mouth to reply when Thalia cut him off, her eyes widening in alarm. "Everyone get out of the car! Now!"

Startled into action by her urgent tone, they scrambled out of the car. Zari barely had time to cover them with a dome-shaped shield before lightning bolted down, and hitting the car. It exploded in a flash of white and yellow, shrapnel flying everywhere, the smell of ozone making her shiver.

Unbidden, the words she had spoken less than half-an-hour before came to the front of her mind.

" _I'm technically twenty-six years old, Mr Chase. I'm older than I look, and Zoё is far older than all of us in this house put together. I promise not to destroy your car."_

_I promise not destroy your car._

Oops.

"Curse you!" Thalia was shaking her fist at the sky as she shouted. "One shall perish by a parents' hand," she quoted. "He would destroy me?  _Me_?"

"Wha – oh, hey, no, that couldn't have been Zeus' lightning bolt," Percy reassured.

"Whose then?" she demanded, her face flushed with anger and exertion.

"Maybe it was Kronos," Percy suggested, "Zoё said his name, maybe –"

"No," she shook her head. "That's not – wait, where are they? Where are Zari and Zoё?"

Frantically, they began searching the rubble that used to be the road, shouting.

"Shh!" a voice hissed, clamping a hand over Percy's mouth. "Silence, fool. Do you wish to wake Ladon?"

It was Zoё. Relief filled him as he watched Zari quiet Thalia.

"Follow me," Zoё murmured loud enough for the others to hear. "It is close."

She walked through the thick fog that Zari recalled was a mix of normal mist and the magical kind of Mist. She tried to concentrate on the figure ahead of her as she followed Zoё, willing the Mist not to distract her mind. Soon, they stopped.

"We are here," said the older Hunter quietly. "The Garden of the Hesperides."

* * *

The Garden was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Lush green grass, bright flowers, delicious looking fruit trees. And in the centre of them all, it stood. The tree that bore golden Apples of Immortality – it was a perfect sight, if not for the dragon. It was curled around the base of the tree, it's hundreds of heads snoozing.

And then the singing started. It was the most beautiful thing Zari had heard in her life, and she watched in awe as four shimmering figures appeared in the Mist.

"Sisters," Zoё acknowledged quietly.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said, her voice cold. "We see two half-bloods and two Hunters. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong," Percy stepped forward. "No-one is going to die."

"Perseus Jackson," another Hesperid breathed.

"Yes," another murmured thoughtfully. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" the boy asked.

"They fear thee," she said unhappily, glancing at the mountain looming behind her. "They are displeased that this one has not yet killed thee." She indicated Thalia.

"It's tempting sometimes, but no thanks," Thalia said, "he's my friend."

The Hesperides regarded her coldly. "There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus. Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia refused.

"And Artemis," Zoë added. "We must approach the mountain."

"He will kill thee," one said, seemingly uncaring about her sister's demise. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoё declared steadfastly. "Let us pass." Zari wondered how she could so calm in the face of almost certain death. She was almost positive that, had it been her, she would be shaking at the knees.

"You have no rights here anymore," the third girl refused. "We need only raise our voices slightly and Ladon will awaken."

"He will not harm me," Zoё said confidently.

One girl raised an elegant eyebrow. "No? And what of thy friends? Will he let them pass unscathed?"

"Ladon! Wake!" Zoё shouted, and Zari felt her stomach drop. The Hesperides were right, maybe Ladon would let Zoё pass, but it would not be so kind towards them. The girls had scattered at Zoё's shout, eyes wide with horror and fear.

"Zoё," Zari hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," she whispered before stepping forward. The dragon's many eyes opened sleepily, focusing on them with a glint in its eyes that a bird gets when it hunts down its prey. This time, they were the hunted, not the hunters.

"He'll kill you," Thalia whispered. "You aren't a Hesperid anymore."

"He is trained to protect the tree," she murmured back. "Skirt around him, along the edges of the garden. Get to the mountain. I will follow. As long as I am the biggest threat, he should not pay thee any mind."

"Should," Percy quoted. "Not exactly reassuring."

"Just move," Zari hissed, pushing him forward slightly, but stumbling as the dragon opened its mouths. It stank like the sewers had taken up residence in its throats, along with a couple hundred eucalyptus trees – it was so bad, she had to hold back her gagging so as to not draw attention to herself.

"Hello, Ladon," Zoё crooned as she stepped forward and approached the guardian. "It's me, my little dragon. I have come home."

"Fool," the eldest Hesperid whispered as they melted into shadows as the sun set.

The dragon seemed confused. Some of its heads were angry and hissing. Others shut their mouths, and some of their eyes glinted satisfactorily.

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoё continued soothingly. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon tensed. Thalia, Percy and Zari were halfway around the garden, Thalia on the right side of the dragon, and Percy and Zari on the left.

Zoё kept crooning at Ladon until they had nearly reached the path to the mountain. For whatever reason, the dragon had decided on an emotion and lunged. Maybe it was hungry, or angry, but on two millennia of training and hunting kept Zoё alive. She dodged the many heads attacking her, gagging, and ran around the side, following Thalia. One of the heads got lucky, nipping her side and Zoё cried out. She recovered quickly, stumbling towards them. "Go! He will not leave his post!"

Thalia uncovered Aegis, and the dragon reared back. Zoё took advantage of its distraction and sprinted past them up the path of the mountain. They followed, the Hesperides continuing their song mournfully behind them.

* * *

The top of the mountain was nothing like Zari had expected. There were broken columns, and statues half melted. Cracked slabs of marble and granite.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"This is bad," Zoё murmured. "If it is here, it means the Titans are getting stronger."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"The Mount Olympus of the Titans," Zari answered. "The two were rivals, but Mount Othrys was blasted to rubble in the first titan war."

Beside her, Zoё let out a sharp gasp of pain, her hand flying to the side Ladon had bitten. "You're hurt," Percy frowned. "Let me see."

"No," she shook her head. "It is nothing."

"But how is it here, then?" Percy asked, letting it go.

"It moves the same way Mount Olympus does," Zoё answered as they clambered through the wreckage. "It follows civilisation. But the fact that it is here on this mountain, is a very bad sign."

"What's wrong with this mountain?" he asked.

"This is Atlas' mountain. Where he holds the sky."

"But…" Percy frowned. "If Atlas' mountain is here, how did he get here? I mean, the sky is, like, really heavy, right? How did he move?"

"With the mountain. The same way Olympus moves," Zoё replied distractedly. "It follows civilisation."

Frowning, Zari followed her gaze. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her, and she was suddenly overcome with the need to retch.

"Oh, gods," she breathed. There, shackled to a rock in celestial bronze chains, was Lady Artemis.

The goddess' silvery dressed was torn and speckled with the golden blood of the gods, ichor. Above her a miniature hurricane swirled, funnelling down until the eye was right above Artemis' head. She stirred, seemingly sensing the eyes on her, though Zari doubted she was out of it as she looked.

Her eyes widened as she saw them, though she smiled slightly ruefully. "Go," the goddess whispered weakly. "You must leave before he finds you!"

Zari nearly snorted. Fat chance. Echoing her thoughts, Zoё shook her head determinedly, eyes welling up.

"No. We are not leaving you." Even if it means we have to face Atlas, Zari added silently.

"Ah," a voice sneered behind them, reminding Zari eerily of Draco Malfoy, "how touching."

The General had arrived, silk suit unruffled, and with him came an entourage. To his right stood Luke Castellan, blue eyes flicking between Thalia and the Annabeth, who stood beside him, cuffed, gagged, and being held at sword point. Behind them was a small legion of dracaena, about six in total, bearing the weight of a large golden sarcophagus.

"Luke," Thalia pleaded, her eyes on Annabeth, "let her go."

The boy smiled, albeit rather weakly, and shook his head. "Sorry, Thals. That's the General's decision. But it was nice to see you again."

"So much for old friends. And Zoё," the man (well, Titan) himself cooed. "How nice to see you again. I will enjoy killing you, my little traitor."

"Do not respond," Lady Artemis groaned, clearly in pain, "do not challenge him."

Beside her, Percy looked started, "Wait, you're Atlas?"

Atlas glanced at him irritably. "So, it seems even the stupidest of heroes can figure it out eventually. Yes, I am Atlas, General of the Titans and a general terror of the gods. Congratulations. I'll kill you in a moment, just as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"Hang on," Percy protested. "I'm not gonna let you hurt Zoё."

"As if you would be able to stop me, puny demigod. Your turn will come, but you will wait. This is a family matter."

"Family matter?" Percy asked blankly.

"Yes," Zoё said. "Atlas is my father."

Zari could see it, the dawning comprehension in his eyes, the confusion as he wondered how he didn't see it before. But Zoё had no time to let him process.

"Let Lady Artemis go," she snarled. Atlas smiled and walked towards the goddess.

"Perhaps you'd like to take her burden from her?" he suggested, eyes glinting cruelly. Zoё strode forward, Zari barely half a step behind her, but Lady Artemis groaned.

"No," she rasped, "I forbid it, Zoё. You will not take this burden."

"Then I will," Zari announced. At this pronouncement, the goddess's eyes hardened and shone like the moon.

"No."

She faltered. "My lady-"

"No, Azari. I shall bear this alone."

"You see?" Atlas broke in, interrupting what Zari was sure could have been one of the longest stare downs Artemis had ever given her. "The Lady Artemis likes her new job, don't you?" He made as if to brush a hand over her cheek, drawing it back quickly as the goddess snapped her teeth at his fingers. "I think I'll give each of the Olympians a turn. Maybe it'll teach them some humility."

"I don't understand," Percy spoke up, his eyes fixed on Annabeth. "Why can't she just let go of the sky?"

Atlas let out a booming laugh. "How little you understand, son of Poseidon. This is the point where the earth met the sky for the first time, where Ouranos and Gaia brought forth their mightiest children, the Titans. Since then, they have yearned to be reunited once more. Someone must hold the sky at bay, for otherwise, he would crash down upon the world, flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues."

"Oh," Percy said intelligently.

"The only way to be rid of the burden is for another to take it from you," Zari explained. "It can't be forced on anyone."  _Except a Titan_ , she thought but wisely didn't mention this for fear of angering the rather massive one in front of her.

The Titan regarded her carefully, much more than the passing glance he had given her on their arrival. "Another Hunter," he snorted in contempt. "So, these are supposed to be the finest heroes of the age? I must admit, I'm certainly underwhelmed. A runaway, an idiot, and a former tree. Not really much of a challenge." Zari caught Zoё's eye and flicked her eyes towards the goddess meaningfully, the gesture barely noticeable. Zoё nodded and edged nearer, trying to stay out of Atlas's line of sight.

"Fight us," Percy dared, and Zari nearly groaned, "and we'll see."

Again, Atlas laughed so hard it shook the mountain, dust raining down on them. "Have you learned nothing, young demigod? An immortal does not challenge a mortal directly. No," he decided, "I will have Luke crush you instead."

Percy snorted. "Right. So you're a coward too."

"Not a good idea," murmured Zari, slightly marvelling at his recklessness.

Atlas's nostrils flared. With what seemed like great difficulty, he turned towards Thalia. This put Zoё directly behind him and she started shifting a bit faster, almost at the rock.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," the blond spoke up, his voice weak. Still, it held a surprising amount of conviction. He looked on the verge of fainting and if Zari hadn't hated him so much, she might have cared. "Thalia, please. You can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come."

"Let Annabeth go," Thalia said.

"I will," Luke promised, a hint of desperation rising in his voice. "When you call the Ophiotaurus. It'll be the three of us again, just like old times. You just need to  _call._ " He waved his hand, and a pool of water appeared off to the side, surrounded by black marble.

"No, Luke," Thalia shook her head, "I can't. Gods, what happened to you? To think that you –" She broke off, her voice ragged with grief.

A flash of irritation appeared in Luke's eyes. "Don't you remember all those times we talked?" he persisted. "When we would curse the gods for the life they gave us? They have done nothing but dragged us into a cursed existence! They don't  _deserve_ to rule the world."

"Let Annabeth go, Luke," said Thalia, "please."

"If you join me, Thalia," Luke begged, "everything can go back to the way it was. You, me, and Annabeth. A family. Fighting for a better world, a world we can be happy in. Please, Thalia. This – it's my last chance. If you don't agree, he will use the other way." The raw desperation – and was that fear? – in Luke's eyes was hard to ignore.

Zari wondered what the other way was.

"Thalia, don't listen to him," she murmured, adding a little bit of magical compulsion into her voice. Thalia's eyes cleared slightly.

But Luke waved his hand again, smiling invitingly, if not a little weakly, at the demigod. A few feet away from the pond appeared a bronze brazier, not unlike the one at Camp Half-Blood. Zari's heart dropped into her stomach as she realised what it was – a sacrificial flame.

"Thalia, no,' Percy muttered from her left. In the smoke of the flame, hazy images formed. The ruins of the mountain they were standing on, completed and standing tall. Mount Othrys at the height of its power once more. It was made of darkness and shadows, of fear and despair, and an unwilling shiver went down Zari's spine.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised. "We are not weak, Thalia. We will be greater than Mount Olympus once more. Look," he gestured down at the jetty below, where the Princess Andromeda was docked. The ship was empty, but marching up the sides of the mountain were countless amounts of monsters and demigods. There were hellhounds and dracaena, giants and harpies, and so many other species that Zari's feeling of dread grew much more immense. They only had minutes before the army would arrive.

"This is only a taste of what is to come, Thalia," Luke gloated. "Soon, we will take Camp Half-Blood, and after that, Olympus itself. Join us, Thalia."

For a fleeting moment, Thalia looked like she would consider it. Then her resolve and eyes hardened simultaneously, as she hissed, "You're not my Luke. I don't know you."

She levelled her spear at him.

Behind Atlas, Zoё reached the rock and chains that bound Artemis to it. Stealthily, she drew a dagger from a hidden sheath – one imbued with godly magic. There was only a slight chance that it could break the chains, but metal on metal would make a large screeching noise and would alert Atlas to their plan, reducing their chances of freeing the goddess even more.

Before lowering the blade, Zoё looked at Zari, who hesitated. If she silenced the blade, then Atlas would almost certainly feel the rush of magic. Hopefully, the all the different magic rebuilding Mount Othrys would disguise hers. Sending a rush of silencing and strengthening magic towards Zoё, Zari willed it to curve around Atlas. A faint glow lit the blade and chains as it was silenced and the blade was reinforced with more power.

Atlas frowned, his head cocking to the side, he began to turn towards the rock from where he had previously been watching Thalia and Luke with a kind of disinterested amusement. Heart in her throat, Zari then did something very foolish that would most likely get her killed.  _Sorry, Voldie,_ she thought, slightly hysterical.  _Guess you missed your chance._

"Atlas," she yelled, thrusting her hands forward and sending a pulse of pure power at the Titan. At the same time, Percy and Thalia rushed towards Luke, whose eyes widened slightly at the surprise attack.

Atlas flew backwards, roaring in rage. He landed on the edge of the mountain with a thump, but he immediately got to his feet, positively snarling in fury. He stalked towards Zari, who tensed. Her hair crackled as she drew on her power.

She thrust her hands forward again. A bolt of electricity arced towards the Titan who swept it aside carelessly. He swept his javelin at her and it hit her in the side, causing her to go flying and crash into a stone brick wall that most certainly hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Mount Othrys was getting taller and stronger by the second. Zari held in a groan, and clutched her side. Even despite his formidable bulk, the Titan was stronger than he looked.

Atlas laughed.

Percy looked over at the sound, and spotted Zari struggling to her feet in the face of Atlas' gloating sneer.

"You'll not beat me, you foolish mortal," he scorned derisively. "You are puny and insignificant."

Atlas' back was turned towards Percy, so he took the opportunity, and swung Riptide with all his might. It made a whistling noise as it sped through the air and the Titan whirled around, his javelin coming up to block the blow. The sword didn't slice through the weapon as it might have if it hadn't been reinforced with the power of the Titan. Atlas' eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You're a pest, Jackson," he hissed in mild annoyance, and batted the sword away like a bothersome fly. Percy held onto it, barely, and his face was a mask of panic and dread. He tried to lift the sword again, but his movements were slow and sluggish, and the blade looked like it was weighed down. Atlas laughed again, the sound booming and chilling, as his javelin swept the sword off the side of the mountain. The impact sent Percy reeling, and he landed at the base of the rock, where Zoё was having little success in freeing the goddess.

Several feet away, Zari struggled to her feet. An immense feeling of rage overpowered her common sense, clouding her vision red, as she watched Atlas stalk forward to finish Percy off. She could feel her power simmering beneath the surface, ready to be unleashed in ways it hadn't been for years. Zari's hands grew almost painfully warm as a bright, hissing ball of flame appeared in each hand, writhing and curling and smoking. Fiendfyre was not an easy element to control and almost impossible wandlessly. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she could feel a vague sense of panic – the only other time she had attempted to control the flame had been disastrous. But right now, Zari didn't care.

She let loose an earth-shattering scream as she forced her hands forwards, magic reverberating through her voice and making the rocks of Mount Othrys tremble. The fiendfyre streamed towards Atlas, whose eyes widened slightly as he turned at the sound of her shriek. He barely raised his javelin in time to block the flames, which immediately began licking and spitting at the shield he conjured.

However, in that time, two things happened. The first was that Zari felt her magic rear up in defiance of the Titan, as adrenaline made her senses go hyper-alert, and start pushing through with more strength than she thought she had left. It almost made her dizzy with the unexpected rush of power as she struggled to maintain control over her conjured flame.

The second was just as surprising, if not a little more uplifting. In a shower of golden sparks the chains binding Artemis shattered as she broke free of her burden. She glowed with a terrible, furious power than shone like the moonlight. Beside her, Percy dropped to his knees in pain, and Zari suddenly realised what had happened at the same time Atlas let out a roar of fury. Percy had taken the sky from the goddess – no, she had given it to him.

And despite herself, a little bit of hope rose in Zari's chest. With Artemis fighting by their side, they may escape this unscathed.

The majority of Atlas' concentration was still directed at blocking her flames, which only grew stronger as her magic rose up in anger against him. Her newfound strength really didn't harm the titan, only distracted him.

But it was enough. Artemis lunged at him, her lithe silver form flickering as she lunged and twirled, hunting knives slicing through the air and making contact with the titan's unguarded back. He roared in pain each time a blade carved at his skin, but the additional pain didn't seem to bother him as much as he let on.

Zari's vision blurred as the magic sapped her physical strength to power the fiendfyre. She gasped for air, pushing forward the last of her strength and a jet of flames curled into existence, far stronger than the last, and shot towards Atlas. Then she collapsed, vision swimming, as the adrenaline and final pieces of strength ebbed from her body. A few feet away, Thalia and Luke battled near the edge of the cliff, both of them determined to defeat the other.

Atlas's shield sizzled and crackled and seemed to shatter mid-air. The remaining half of the fire slammed into him, pushing him backwards with a mighty roar. He landed on his back, smoke curling from his face, the left side of which was dripping with ichor and flesh. He snarled as Zoё and Artemis lunged towards him, swinging his hand at Zoё forcefully, and she flew backwards, hitting the rocks and falling into a crumpled heap.

 _No,_ Zari thought dimly, barely able to process what was happening around her.

Artemis surged towards Atlas again, her knives already swinging. The blade slashed at his injured face, and he gave a deafening bellow as he thrusted his javelin at her, and she dodged – but it was the wrong move. Atlas swung the weapon around and under her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. The titan immediately pinned her down, his smelted face grinning maliciously in triumph.

Atlas raised the spear, preparing to go for the kill. "The first blood in a new war," he gloated.

" _No!"_ Zari's voice was weak and feeble, but it carried, and the titan let out a booming laugh.

"Oh, yes, little witch," he said, his smile vindictive, "although I rather think you'll be second. You can't fulfil a destiny if you're dead! Two worlds in chaos, both of them fighting a war they cannot win. When Kronos kills the rest of your bothersome gods, we'll move on to the Wizarding World. Don't worry," he grinned, "I'll send them your regards."

One thing about villains is that they always seem to like a good monologue, right before their crowning moment – and it's always their downfall. Yet somehow, they hadn't figured this out. So while Atlas was offering his slightly worrying but mostly annoying speech, Artemis grabbed his javelin and flung with all her might.

For the third time that night, Atlas went flying. He crashed into Percy, who immediately relaxed and rolled several feet away. His shoulders loosened, and he lay sprawled on the ground for a moment, taking large, deep breaths. He tried to stand, but fell back down instantly, his face paling in pain.

Zari, clutching her wounded side, tried to crawl over to him. Artemis had raced for Zoё, and as much as she wished she could be at her sister's side, Percy needed help too. When she reached the boy, they used each other for support as they rose from the ground. Both limping and mindful of injuries, they hobbled over to Zoё, careful to avoid Thalia and Luke.

Thalia had Luke on the edge of the cliff. He was pale, bloody, and sweating.

"Well?" he said, voice wavering, as he faced the tip of Thalia's spear and her fearsome shield.

"Don't kill him!" came Annabeth's terror-filled shriek as she finally broke free of her bonds and scrambled over. Thalia snarled.

"He's a traitor! A traitor! Not only to the gods, but to  _us_ , Annabeth!"

"Please," the blonde girl begged, "we can take him back! He'll be useful!" At her words, Luke's face hardened.

"Is that what you want, Thalia? To go back to Olympus victorious and please your dad?"

Thalia hesitated, but it was all he needed. He surged forward, grasping for her spear and instinctively, Thalia kicked out.

"No! Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

Luke fell backwards, terror etched on every inch of his face, as he tumbled over the cliff side. His fall was abruptly cut short as, fifty feet down, he landed with a sickening sound on one of the jagged cliff ledges. Down in the bay, the monsters on the Princess Andromeda became enraged.

"Kill them!" one snarled. A flurry of javelins came flying at the girls, and they rushed away, tears streaming down Thalia's face. There was no way Luke could have survived that fall.

Zoё's breaths were coming out in short and painful gasps.

"Her wound is poisoned," Artemis said, her voice hollow.

"Atlas?" Percy asked.

"No," the goddess replied, "not Atlas."

"Ladon," Zari breathed. The wound was much worse than she'd realised.

"The stars," Zoё said softly, her voice tinged with a sad sort of knowledge. "I cannot see them."

This seemed to shock Percy into action, and he cried, "Nectar and ambrosia! Come on! We have to get her some!"

But Zari stood as still as a marble statue. This wound would not heal. Zoё's soul was too far gone, half in the realm of Hades already. There was no saving her. The sudden onslaught of grief didn't take her by surprise, but the tears did. It had been a long time since she'd wept.

Down below, Kronos' army made their way up the mountain, and yet none of them made any movement. A buzzing noise filled the night air as the most unexpected of things happened.

Dr Chase swooped and swerved above them, machine guns firing rapidly, in his Sopwith Camel. "Get away from my daughter," he ordered.

" _Dad?_ " Annabeth shouted in disbelief.

"Run!" he replied.

"A brave man," Artemis murmured reluctantly, coming to her senses, "Come, we must get Zoё away from here."

"That's my dad," Annabeth said in shock as celestial bronze bullets dissolved monsters at rapid rates.

Zari felt a tingling sense, similar to that of when a wand chooses their witch for the first time, and the moonlight brightened. Beside her, Artemis opened her eyes, and a glowing silver chariot pulled by reindeer landed softly next to them.

"Get in," the goddess said.

The wrapped Zoё in a blanket and maneuvered her carefully into the sleigh. The rest of them clambered in behind her, and they took off into the night sky, leaving chaos in their wake.

* * *

By the time they landed in Crissy Field, Zoё's condition had worsened drastically. Zari could hear Percy and Annabeth talking to Dr Chase, but she wasn't focussed on that. She and Thalia began binding the other huntress' wounds as Lady Artemis wove healing magic into the dressings and the wound, though it had little effect.

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand –_ the words came unbidden to Zari's head, but she forcefully pushed them away.

"Annabeth, Percy," Thalia snapped, obviously fed up with trivial discussion while they tried to save the dying huntress, though there wasn't much either teen could do.

"Can't you save her with magic or something?" Percy asked Artemis desperately. "I mean, you're a goddess."

"Life is a fragile thing, Percy," she said, looking disturbed. "If the Fates will a string to be cut, then there is very little I can do. But I can try."

She moved her hand to place it over Zoё's wound, but the injured girl caught her hand before she could reach it.

"Have…have I served thee well?" Zoё asked weakly.

"With great honour," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

The huntress smiled. "Rest. At last."

"I'm sorry," Thalia said suddenly. "You were right about all of it – Luke, heroes, men –,"

"Perhaps not all men," Zoё interrupted her, smiling wanly, her eyes flickering to Percy. "And I am sorry too – sorry we argued. We could have been sisters." This time, her eyes flicked to Zari and she held in a sob. Her attention returned to Percy. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honoured that you carry this sword."

Percy looked honoured himself, and opened his mouth to speak, but Zari cut him off desperately.

"Zoё," she whispered, "sister." To her horror, her eyes welled up again.

"Do not weep for me, sister," Zoё said. "It is time for me to rest. Thy time is far away now, but thou need not worry. Fight for me, sister. Fight for our sisters and our Lady."

"I will," Zari whispered, "I'll make you proud Zoё, I promise."

"You already have, sister." Zoё smiled weakly, and exhaled shakily. "I can see the stars again, my lady," she breathed.

"Yes, my brave one," Artemis murmured. "They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoё said softly, and was still.


	8. Chapter 8

_with the moon and the stars up above_

* * *

Everything felt as if it were covered by a thick layer of fog, heavy and oppressive. It made her vision blurry, and she couldn't breathe for the density of it. She didn't feel the hand on her shoulder, guiding her back into the carriage, and she barely registered the jolt as they took to the sky again. Her gaze remained focused on the stars above her, the constellation that was all that remained of her sister.

"-ari. Zari," Dimly, Lady Artemis' voice penetrated the haze in her mind. " _Azari."_

Wresting her eyes away, the goddess' face swam into view. "My lady?" she managed. The sound came out croaky and cracked, and the unexpectedness of it caused tears to spring forth – or perhaps that was just the catalyst.

"Azari, the Winter Solstice meeting is about to begin. I will need you by my side, to provide your version of events, that the demigods will confirm when they reach the Council. I need you to hold on, for just a while longer." Artemis' voice was soft but firm, and Zari found herself following the command instinctively.

"I failed them both, my lady," she whispered, shivering, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the wind as they soared through the sky. She wrapped her arms around her body. Artemis' face, young as it was, softened.

"You did not fail them, my huntress," she murmured. "Bianca and Zoë were aware of the risks when they agreed to the quest."

"Bianca wasn't," she said, "not truly. She hadn't even been in our company a week. She didn't  _know_. And Zoë – I should have protected them, it should have been me, I should have done  _something –_ "

"If you blame yourself for every death in our party, it will be a long eternity," Artemis replied, her grip on the reins tightening. "The Fates willed it, Zari, and once the Fates have cut that cord, there is naught you nor any other could have done. It was their time."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, my lady," Zari said dully, holding herself tighter. Artemis looked away, her eyes focused on some point Zari couldn't see.

"No," the goddess responded eventually. "No, it does not."

Silence prevailed for the duration of the rest of the journey. Gut hollow, Zari watched as the moon seemed to follow them, like a faithful dog bounding after its master. Zoë had been living long before the existence of mankind. She had watched the gods and titan's endless quarrels, seen the triumphs and failures of humans, witnessed the evolution of civilisations, and then their falls. She had survived every war in existence. So why was it fair that she be snuffed out now, before this war has even truly broken out? For there was no doubt in Zari's mind that this would become an all-out war between the gods and titans once again.

That being said, how would the Hunt cope with a new lieutenant? Zoë had held that position for such a long time, that none who could remember what the Hunt was like without her. None of them would know how to react to this change in management. If only one Hunter was to have survived this quest, she knew they would have expected it to be Zoë. Brave, stubborn, technologically incompetent Zoë. Would they blame her for not doing more? It was a silly notion, but it came unbidden anyway. But, really, was it so silly? Zoë had years of experience, and was well-loved by everyone. It made sense that they would prefer to have Zoë home, rather than herself. Pressing her lips together firmly, Zari willed the thought away.

She hoped Sophie didn't blame her.

Zari spent the remainder of the trip counting the stars in a futile attempt to keep her mind clear. Olympus appeared unexpectedly, like Hogwarts did when you passed through the intruder-repellent wards. It loomed above them bright and glittering, and Zari had never felt a more foreboding pit in her stomach. The sleigh landed smoothly on a platform that protruded from the mountain, its path leading inwards and upwards towards the palace. Zari clambered out after Artemis, breath caught in her throat. The goddess' silvery glow shined brighter her, more similar to a star more than the moon, in truth.

Zari stroked the deer's head as she walked in front of her, and she nuzzled her cold nose into the palm of her hand. Attendants rushed forwards to disengage the animal from the sleigh. The gentle, silvery doe brought forth some feeling of longing that she immediately quashed. There was time enough for that later, she remembered. She still needed to have words with Artemis and, perhaps – Zari swallowed at the thought –, Zeus about returning to the wizarding world.

The doe bumped her nose into Zari one last time, now released from her reins, before working up into a trot and leaping into the sky, no doubt headed for what she supposed was the godly equivalent of stables. Zari watched her go almost sadly, and turned towards Olympus.

Artemis beckoned, and Zari hurried towards her, her tension ratcheting skywards at the thought of being in a room with numerous divinely powerful beings who may or may not have some unknown grudge against her because of her power or her so-called destiny. The gods seemed to have a thing against prophecies, at the moment.

"You will need to change," the lady said as they began their ascent to the palace. Zari was sure that Artemis didn't usually take the stairs, but rather used her godly version of apparation, so she assumed there was a lecture forthcoming. Zari glanced down at her torn and blood and sweat-stained clothes. She felt rather in need of a bath.

"That might be prudent," she admitted. Unfortunately, there was no time for a bath. A cleaning charm would have to do. "Would you prefer me in my hunter's garb or something a little less, um, threatening, perhaps?"

Lady Artemis regarded her for a moment, and Zari sometimes wondered if she forgot that despite the treatment of her family, she had been raised to act a lady, with the knowledge of all the airs and graces of high society. She knew that even her appearance –  _especially_  her appearance – could be used to manipulate and influence her company.

"Hunter's uniform," the goddess responded eventually, a small smile creeping over her face. "It would be best to reinforce the impression of your loyalty to me, particularly with the matters we will be discussing. And, I presume, the one you will bring before us when this matter is resolved." Zari looked to the side, unsurprised that her lady goddess knew of her request to return to the place she had sworn to never enter again.

"Yes, my lady," she replied, and a quick mental incantation mended the tattered remains of her uniform while another left her body feeling scrubbed raw. She didn't often like to use magic for hygiene, because it left the recipient feeling sensitive and unnaturally prickly, like the sensation one experiences when hearing nails scraped along a chalkboard.

"We will enter together," Lady Artemis continued briskly, her increased pace the only indication of her hurry. "You will stand in Zoë's place."

Zari stopped dead.

Lady Artemis turned back, one perfect auburn eyebrow raised. "Azari?"

"I can't – I can't take Zoë's place," she said, bile creeping up her throat at the very thought. "It's not right – it's not fair."

"I take it this means you do not wish to accept my offer as Lieutenant of the Hunt?" the lunar goddess asked. Zari almost choked, her head swimming.

"Your offer –? No, my lady. I couldn't." Zari gripped the rail beside her. Her, take Zoë's place? She wasn't right for the position, surely. There were girls who were older, more experienced, more –  _obedient._

"I see," Lady Artemis replied. "And has this to do with the situation in the Wizarding World, or your guilt over Zoë and Bianca's deaths?" Zari flinched. "Or, perhaps, is it your own belief in your incompetence?"

Zari blinked. "All of them, I suppose," she answered reluctantly. Unexpectedly, Artemis smiled. She turned around and continued upwards, and Zari took the stairs by twos to catch up.

"I would have allowed the first reason as an acceptable excuse for denial, and perhaps the third as well, if that was all. But the second, combined with the other two, is merely a denial of your own skill and belief in yourself," Artemis said firmly as they climbed. They were nearing the top now, and once they entered the palace, this conversation couldn't be continued. "Therefore, for now, you will stand in as Lieutenant until another girl accepts the position until your return from the Wizarding War, after which we shall revisit the topic, and you will be allowed to reconsider your stance on the matter."

_Bloody hell._

"Are you sure, my lady?" Zari replied.

"Certainly," Artemis affirmed. "There are few more worthy of the position."

"I – okay, then. Thank you, my lady," Zari said, feeling rather shell shocked at the sudden turn of events. Her chest glowed warmly at the faith Lady Artemis displayed in her abilities, but there was still a sting of guilt; she felt as though she were betraying Zoë by even entertaining the thought.

"Now, as I was saying," Artemis continued, and Zari let out a shaky breath, "you will enter as the Lieutenant and will act as such during this meeting. You will stand beside my throne, and you will have a certain amount of input. I am sure you know the courtesies you will need to display to the other gods," she added, throwing Zari a look.

"Yes, my lady," she said.

"Good," replied the goddess staunchly as they reached the top of the staircase. In front of them stood a set of large white marble doors, ten metres high and half as wide, with glimmering golden handles. As she grasped one, Artemis turned back, smiling sadly. "And Zari?" she said. "I'm so proud of you."

With that she pushed open the door, growing taller until she was five metres tall, at an equal height of the congregated deities inside, leaving Zari to follow quickly, blinking back tears. The warm glow in her chest burned brighter than ever.

* * *

Artemis was the last of the Twelve to arrive. Once she entered, a sudden hush fell over the room, and Zari got the impression that the gods weren't silent often. It was unnerving, and Zari's magic reared up with a vengeance in response to her tension. It burned, begging to be released, for what could be more dangerous than a room packed to the brim of immortal beings with an almost limitless power? The first to break the hush was, as expected, Apollo.

"Little sister," he cheered with all of his usual cockiness but Zari saw something like relief glittering in his golden, godly eyes as he approached them. The gods erupted into conversation again, and they were forgotten.

"Apollo," Artemis replied, rolling her eyes, but without the accompanying annoyance that usually clung to her voice when she spoke her twin's name.

"And little Zari," Apollo continued joyfully, "You didn't die! Congratulations!" Instantly, any fondness she felt for the god vanished as the reminder of Bianca and Zoë came forth again.

"Lord Apollo," she said hollowly, bowing. She straightened, keeping her eyes downcast. The god frowned.

"Why so glum, sugar plum?" he asked, and Artemis hissed at him.

"Stop flirting with my Lieutenant," she said coldly. Zari clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. Her magic, alive and twisting, reared up, begging to be released. She watched as realisation hit Apollo, and he seemed to deflate as he took in his sister's words.

"Oh," he said, intelligently. Artemis rolled her eyes again.

"Zari," a familiar voice called, and her head snapped up to where Grover was standing, looking a little damp, next to a sphere of water in which Bessie swam happily. She glanced at Artemis for permission, whose nod and look told her  _be quick, the meeting will begin soon._

"Grover," she called back, and carefully began picking her way through the crowd. It wouldn't do to step on someone's inconveniently sandaled toes and get incinerated on the spot. Rather counter-productive, that. "You made it," she smiled when she reached him.

"So did you," he replied, beaming. But then his grin faltered. "What about Percy? And Thalia and Annabeth?"

"All safe," she promised, her throat clogging up. "But Zoë…" she trailed off, unable to force the words past her teeth.

Grover's face fell. "Oh," he said, looking devastated. "I'm really sorry," he said awkwardly. Zari shook her head forcefully.

"It's okay," she said, "It was Atlas. He – uh. He got her."

If possible, Grover's face became even more solemn. He opened his mouth to respond, but an authoritative voice boomed over his words. "This meeting is now in session," Zeus thundered, "Take your places."

Zari flashed him what she hoped was a convincing smile. "I'll talk to you after this lot is done, yeah?" she whispered, and hurried to stand behind and to the right of Lady Artemis' throne at his nod. On her way, she caught Aphrodite's eye, and quickly looked away, feeling oddly exposed.

Zeus began the meeting with the expected pomp and circumstance, and Zari only half-listened as she waited tensely. Surely Percy and Thalia should be here by now? To distract herself, she tried to figure out which god was which. Aphrodite, she knew, looking like Sophie once again, and sat on a pale pink throne that Zari was sure smelled of roses. Carvings of doves fluttered around the seat, weaving in and out of each other gracefully. The movement was mesmerising.

Ares was obvious, seated on his chrome throne and, gods, the cushion was made of human skin. Bile rose in her throat, and she quickly looked away, casting her eyes to the next deity. The god with flames flickering in his whiskers she assumed was Hephaestus, his face misshapen and lumpy. Apollo had his sunglasses on and his earphones in, so Zari wasn't even entirely sure he was awake. Hera was seated beside Zeus in a peacock feather dress, and Poseidon was wearing sandals, a Hawaiian shirt, and cargo shorts, his trident protruding from the cup holder in the arm of his throne. Zeus was very business-like with his neatly trimmed grey beard and his pinstripe suit. Demeter sat like a highborn lady, perfectly poised and snobbish, with long blonde hair and green robes. Her simple beige throne was seated on a patch of bright green grass, stalks of wheat and other grains swaying around her ankles in some non-existent breeze.

Zari was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Lady Artemis rose and stood in the centre of the room, clearly expecting Zari to follow.

"No doubt some of you are surprised at my being here tonight," she began, "as only a few hours ago I was being held captive on Mount Othrys by the titan Atlas. However, as you should also be aware, there was a team of my hunters and demigods granted a quest to retrieve myself and another demigod by the name of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Athena, Zari saw, was paying very close attention.

"As I was not privy to the majority of the quest," Artemis continued, "my acting Lieutenant Azari will provide you with the details of the Titans and the information they discovered," she nodded at Zari, who took a step forward, determined not to let her nervousness show.

It was very discomforting to have all the god's attentions focused on her.

"We were granted the quest by Chiron," she started, "director of Camp Half-Blood, after a game of Capture the Flag, because the Oracle of Delphi had, um, emerged from the attic, and spoke a prophecy to Zoë Nightshade and I.

" _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_ " she recited. " _One shall be lost in the land without rain. The bane of Olympus shows the trail, campers and hunters combined prevail. The Titan's curse one must withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand._ " Her voice cracked on the word  _perish._ "Overall, the prophecy was fairly self-explanatory. We were to take four hunters and two campers, those being myself, Zoë, Bianca di Angelo, and Phoebe, as well as Grover Underwood, satyr, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. However, Phoebe fell ill, and could not come with us, and we ended up travelling with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, as our final member." She took a deep breath and continued.

"The  _bane of Olympus_ turned out to be Bess – ah, the Ophiotaurus. The  _one who was lost in the land without rain_ was Bianca di Angelo, who passed in Lord Hephaestus' desert junkyard. The  _Titan's curse_ was Atlas' burden of the sky, withstood by Percy Jackson. He took on a burden almost any other mortal, and many immortals, would have crumbled under. Annabeth Chase, too, I believe, bore this burden for a time, until Lady Artemis rescued her," she added, throwing a glance at Athena, who looked dignified, but the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth betrayed her pride. Lord Poseidon, too, looked fiercely proud when she met his eyes.

"This afternoon, we sent Grover and Bessie back to Camp Half-Blood, so that we could ensure that the Ophiotaurus was safe from Titan hands, and well, they obviously made it here safely," she said, throwing Grover a small glance. She seemed to become more confident with every sentence. "We then entered the Garden of Hesperides, and made our way past Ladon to the mountain. Zoë was bitten, but the wound wasn't fatal. Upon the mountain, we were confronted by Atlas, with a small legion of  _dracaenae_ and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. They carried a golden sarcophagus. This sarcophagus," she said, raising her chin, "contained Kronos." The gods erupted into roars, several standing abruptly. Demeter's hand slipped from its position on her throne.

" _Silence,_ " Poseidon bellowed, and slowly the gods simmered down. "Continue," the god of the seas encouraged Zari once there was relative quiet again.

"The sarcophagus contained Kronos," Zari repeated, "and he's growing stronger. Luke said something – he implied that if Thalia didn't kill the Ophiotaurus, they had another way to bring the titan back to full strength. After that, not much else was said. The battle began, and Percy and I were fighting Atlas, while Thalia ran for Luke. Zoë freed Lady Artemis, and Percy offered to hold the weight of the sky for her. Atlas hit Zoë, and she didn't get up again. Lady Artemis forced Atlas onto Percy who laid the burden of the sky back onto the Titan. Luke – Luke fell off the mountain," she said, her eyes meeting Hermes'. He looked distraught. "We're fairly certain he's dead, but we don't know anything for sure," she concluded.

"Once," Zari paused, taking a deep breath. Her throat was dry and crackly. "Once the battle finished, we discovered that Zoë – Atlas' blow was killing her. She lasted only a few moments longer. She was the one who  _perished by a parent's hand._ " The last sentence was said quietly, and her voice shook.

"Thank you," Athena said, when it became clear none of the other gods were going to say anything. Zari nodded jerkily, and made to step behind Lady Artemis again.

"Hold on," Ares interrupted, "are we supposed to believe that you and that punk Jackson took on Atlas and survived?"

"With all due respect, Lord Ares," Zari said, "I am considered an extremely powerful witch, and Percy is an exceptional swordsman. I do recall that he bested yourself in battle when he was only twelve."

Ares reddened in rage as he spluttered out a few incoherent phrases. Several of the other gods hid smirks.

"Very well," Zeus said. "It is undeniable. The Titans are rising and raising their armies again. I," he said arrogantly, "believe a vote of action is in order. All those in favour of remaining passive?" he called. Not a single hand was raised. Zeus called again, "All those in favour of taking action against the Titans?" This time, every godly hand was in the air immediately.

"So be it," Zeus said grimly. "Poseidon, you have permission to unleash your full rage upon the Princess Andromeda. Artemis, Apollo, you will hunt down the most deadly of monsters that will support Kronos and return them to Tartarus. Athena, you will personally check on all the imprisoned Titans and provide a full report on who has escaped and who poses the most threat against us. I will inform Hades of the circumstances. Grover Underwood, step forward and tell us of your journey with the Ophiotaurus."

Grover nodded quickly, his hooves clacking on the marble floor as took Zari's place. He began speaking quickly, and Zari tuned him out, in order to finally contemplate how she was to ask Lady Artemis and Zeus to grant her leave to hunt down Voldemort. Perhaps she ought to speak to Hades as well? Voldemort survived the killing curse – mayhaps he knew why. It should have been impossible. She was startled out of her thoughts, and Grover out of his report, by the looks of it, by the Council Room's doors banging open.

Standing in the doorway looking flushed and roughed up, stood Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth Chase.

"Percy," Grover exclaimed, and at a nod of allowance from Zeus, trotted over to the trio. "You made it! Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Grover," the blonde girl smiled, and Zari wondered if Percy knew he looked so smitten every time he glanced at her. Thalia was obviously aware, if the smirk she wore was any indication.

"Percy, you have to convince them not to do it," Grover continued, and Zari started. What had she missed? Percy frowned as well.

"Heroes," Lady Artemis called, as she stepped down from her throne, shrinking to human size again. Zari remained where she was. Apollo sat in the throne on her other side, and he leaned down to whisper when the other god's attention was focused on Lady Artemis, pulling out one enormous earphone out of his ear.

"Best ask soon," he whispered, "This lot won't want to talk about much else when they're done here."

Zari nodded. "Is there a way I can speak to Lord Hades?" she whispered, throwing caution to the wind ( _very Gryffindor-like, Zari,_ a voice in her head muttered. She promptly told it to shut up) and Apollo's hand slipped on the arm of his throne.

"Gods, girl," he whispered, "what for?"

"Later," she murmured when she noticed Demeter looking towards them suspiciously. Mystified, Apollo straightened again, and Zari tuned back into the conversation.

"I will not have them punished," Artemis was saying. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favour, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

 _They want to kill Percy and Thalia,_ Zari realised with shock.  _Because of that godsforsaken prophecy!_

"Calm down, sis. Jeez, you need to lighten up," Apollo said lazily.

"Don't call me  _sis_ ," Artemis retaliated. "I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus conceded. "Perhaps. The monster, at least, we can agree, needs to be destroyed." He indicated one heavy hand to Bessie and Zari's stomach dropped as all the gods nodded.

"Bessie?" Percy exclaimed. "You want to kill Bessie?"

Poseidon frowned. "I'm not sure why you've called the Ophiotaurus  _Bessie,_ " he said.

"It's a perfectly good cow name," Zari defended, and Percy nodded vigorously beside her.

"Dad, he's just a sea creature," Percy appealed. "A  _really nice_ sea creature. You can't destroy him."

"Percy," Poseidon sighed, and oh, Zari knew that sound, the sound of an exasperated parent about to deny their child something. "You must understand, the creature's power is enormous. If it were to be stolen or –"

"Then keep him here at Olympus," Percy said, looking Zeus right in the eye. "Controlling prophecies never works, isn't that right? Bessie is innocent. Killing something like that is as wrong as – as Kronos eating his kids for something they  _might_ do. It's wrong!"

Zari didn't allow her smile to cross her face. Perhaps Percy Jackson wasn't as much as a Gryffindor as she thought – that was a decidedly Slytherin tactic, even if his goal was very moral. It worked, too, because now both Zeus and Poseidon looked rather uncomfortable. Were they now to kill this creature for the same reason they fought the Titans? And, in doing that, admitting that Olympus wasn't safe enough to keep the Ophiotaurus protected? There was no way they could kill Bessie without coming across as incredibly cruel and hypocritical. But then again, they were gods. What did they care what others thought of them?

Still, Zeus fought. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Can we truly let that possibility remain?" He looked at Thalia. "You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth insisted, "Sir, you have to trust them."

"Trust a hero?" Zeus said sceptically, scowling.

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said, "which is why I must first give a reward. Due to circumstances, I may need a stand-in lieutenant. But first, Father, if I could speak to you." As Artemis whispered to Zeus, Apollo leaned down again.

"Why do you want to talk to the big, bad, lord of the dead?" he asked, thankfully having the sense to keep his voice low.

"Voldemort should have died that night," she murmured back. "The killing curse is unstoppable. Why didn't he? If the curse rebounded and hit him,  _how_  is he still alive?"

Behind his sunglasses, Zari thought that Apollo's eyes widened. "That," he murmured, "is a very good point." He looked over at Zeus thoughtfully. "Father has to talk with him about Kronos soon. When you ask about your quest, request safe passage and an audience with Hades as well."

"Won't that seem like I'm asking too much?" she responded softly, very aware of all the listening ears in the room. Apollo winked.

"Not if you word it right."

Zari shook her head incredulously. "Alright, but you're the one sending me on this quest, so if I require support I'm holding you personally responsible."

Apollo didn't reply, because Artemis chose that moment to turn and announce, "I will have a new lieutenant, if she will accept it."

Percy, Zari noted, looked rather panicked, his gaze flicking between Annabeth and the goddess with an expression nothing short of terrified.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence resounded through the room, and Percy sagged with relief.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

"And will you," Artemis continued, "accept the position of lieutenant, for a time?"

"I will," Thalia repeated.

Zari smiled.

When Thalia had completed her oath, she moved to stand beside Zari. "Congratulations," she whispered to the demigod. "Welcome to the Hunt." Thalia smiled back, and Zari was suddenly aware that physically, Thalia was only a few hours younger than her. She was so  _young._

"Now," Zeus said, "if that is the last of these matters, I must go and make Hades aware of these events." He stood, stretching to his full godly height. Zari got the impression he wasn't one to shrink himself down to human size often.

"Not quite, Father," Apollo interrupted. Zeus raised an eyebrow, sitting back down. Apollo gestured her to the centre of the room, where she had stood not so long ago. Zeus turned his stormy gaze on her, and she could feel the pure power emanating off him. She was certain he was doing it on purpose. Nevertheless, she strode out as confidently as she could manage, feeling the inquisitive gazes of the rest of the room, godly and mortal alike, weighing on her back.

"Lord Zeus," she addressed him, "Lady Artemis. My lady, I would like to request permission to return to magical Britain in order to stop the war that has broken out, and take a hunter with me. You are aware, I believe, of the prophecy that pertains to me?"

Lady Artemis nodded, but Zeus waved a hand. "A prophecy?" he asked. Zari nodded.

"Yes, my lord," she replied. "There is a prophecy about a child that will defeat the dark wizard who is currently decimating the UK. He will, I believe, turn to the rest of the world if he is not stopped, and he can inflict greater damage than you can imagine."

"This is all very well," Zeus said impatiently, "but what has that to do with me?"

"I would like to request to accompany you on your trip to Lord Hades, in order to ask him a few questions, if he will allow an audience with me," she replied. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth all let out gasps of shock, along with several of the gods. Demeter even shrieked, though Zari suspected it was due to rage rather than surprise. Her dislike of the god of the dead was legendary.

Zeus' eyebrow rose steadily higher. "That," he said slowly, "is an odd request. What questions can you have for my brother that we twelve cannot answer?"

"The dark wizard – Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, – attacked my brother and I when I was a child. He cast one of the Unforgivable Curses at me," she answered, swallowing. Even acknowledging the family she'd had before the Hunt was odd, particularly in front of a room full of gods and demigods. "He cast the killing curse. It's unstoppable. If it hits, you die. No allowances. Except I didn't die, and neither did he. The curse rebounded, and it hit him, and  _he didn't die_ ," she stressed the point. "All it did was incapacitate him for a decade or so. And now he's back, and the world is losing the war against him. The prophecy states that I am the only one who can defeat him, but I need to know if he can die before I kill him."

Zeus frowned. "Perhaps the curse was just faulty," he suggested. Zari shook her head.

"No," she insisted. "The Unforgivables are all or nothing. Either it works, or you don't fire a spell at all. Besides, he'd already cast it hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. Why would it fail now?"

Zeus considered her for a moment, and Zari met his gaze head-on, refusing to bow down. Finally, the god nodded slowly. "Very well," he said, contemplating. "I shall take you to Hades. Recite this prophecy for me."

Zari almost collapsed in relief. "Thank you, my lord," she said, clearing her throat. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Again, Zeus frowned, but it was not him who spoke. "How do you know you're the one the prophecy talks about?" Ares sneered. "You said he attacked you and your brother. It's probably him."

Zari regarded him coldly. "That is what the rest of the world believed for a quarter of a century, yes," she said stiffly. "Michael, however, was not  _marked as his equal_. I was. Michael's  _mark_ was caused by a piece of falling rubble. My mark is the scar that remains from the impact of the killing curse."

"Enough," Zeus interrupted, with the same tone Michael used to have when he disparaged, 'Who cares?' "Apollo, you are certain that she is the one?"

"Yes," Apollo confirmed. "Unofficially, I'm the one sending her on this quest. She thought her brother was the Chosen One, too."

"The Chosen One," Zari repeated, appalled. "Is that what they're calling him now? Blimey, like the 'Boy Who Lived' wasn't bad enough. Not real creative, though, are they?"

Lady Artemis spoke up. "Given all this, I think it would be prudent of me to allow your request. You will, I presume, be taking Sophie?"

Zari's eyes flickered sideways. The knowing look in Aphrodite's eyes made her flush. "Yes, my lady, if she accepts. Thank you."

"I can help," Percy interrupted, and Zari almost smiled. Poseidon straightened minutely, his shoulders tenser than they were a minute ago.

"Me too," Annabeth chimed in. "You helped save me, let us help you." Beside them, Grover was nodding in fervent agreement.

"You possibly could," she admitted. "But you possibly couldn't. You don't know that world. You'll more likely end up dead than anything else, with no magic."

"I have powers," Percy insisted, steadfast.

"Not the right type," she replied. "Besides, I have a feeling you guys are going to be pretty stuck with this war. You don't need to be worrying about mine."

"You're taking Sophie," Grover said, in a last-ditch attempt, but she can see that their hearts weren't really in it anymore, now that she'd reminded them of their own problems.

"Sophie has a few years more experience than you," Zari said. "But thank you, for offering. I'll be back to help out here too, though, don't worry about that. I'm not going to leave you guys completely defenceless." She grinned at them, and they returned it widely.

"If you're quite done," Zeus said impatiently, stepping down from his throne. His height lessened until he was fairly human-sized. "We have somewhere to be." He extended his arm towards Zari, who looked at it cautiously.

"You'll take me there safely, and get me out?" she confirmed. Zeus huffed.

"Yes, yes," he agreed, rolling his eyes. Zari smiled at the others as she took his arm.

"Thank you," she said to Artemis and Apollo, and then disappeared with a flash of searing golden light and a boom of thunder.

* * *

When they rematerialised, their surroundings were much bleaker. They were standing in a long hallway, with a door visible at one end, and pitch darkness at the other. From there, she could faintly make out the screams of damned. Well, she supposed, it was hell, after all.

The walls, while still marble, were black, and the floor was stone. There were faces in the pathway, screaming silently in eternal torment, and Zari could hardly step without planting her foot in a mouth or on a forehead. Zeus, unperturbed, continued onwards, towards the black cast iron door.

"Hades," he boomed, and the whole underworld seemed to tremble from the force of his voice. He pushed open the doors, which slid silently, and strode into the adjoining chamber.

"Brother," a silky smooth voice responded from one of the two thrones placed in the very centre of the room. One of them was made entirely of twisting vines and flowers, bright and beautiful against this dank background. This could only be Persephone's. The other, Hades' throne, was, as expected, black, but the back was made of human bones and, Zari blinked, had a skeletal hand attached to the armrest as a cup holder. The man seated on the throne was slightly more intimidating.

Hades had sleek black hair that looked rather like Severus Snape had discovered shampoo, and piercing black eyes that seemed to judge her very soul. He lounged casually on his seat, looking for all the world as comfortable as if he were sitting on a leather lounge. Objectively, he was handsome, with sharp cheekbones and tight black clothes clinging to his skin, his cloak swept out majestically. But the darkness radiating from him seemed to drain his beauty, leaving him looking skeletal and unnerving. His aura seemed to be pure misery and terror, and Zari steeled herself against it, her magic rebelling the very presence of this god.

Hades quirked an eyebrow when he saw her. "You've brought company, Zeus," he said, amused. "Who…" he trailed off, suddenly sitting up straight. His eyes widened in what was almost shock. "Azari Potter," he breathed. When he focused on her, he frowned slightly, looking mildly perplexed.

"You know who I am?" she asked. "Well, that makes things slightly easier."

"You can talk to the girl later," Zeus said, clearly displeased – with what, Zari didn't know. He seemed like the type to just generally be displeased all the time. Perhaps it was just being in the presence of his brother. "We have bigger issues."

"Oh, is that the reason for this unseasonal visit?" Hades asked mockingly, shifting his focus back onto his brother. "I suppose you've finally listened to reason and decided to do something about Father, then?"

"Measures are being taken," Zeus said stiffly. "A group of hunters and demigods completed a quest and returned her. Atlas made a bid for freedom, and Kronos is gaining strength." Zeus continued on, summarising the decisions and tasks of the Council in light of the new events. Finally, Hades sat back, stroking his chin.

"Well, it's a start," he said, and Zeus blustered.

"Make no mistake,  _brother_ , we shall be keeping an eye on you," the venom in the lightning god's tone was impossible not to notice. Zari struggled to keep her face impassive, but her surprise was palpable.

"Oh, surprise, surprise," Hades scorned. "You don't trust me. It's not as if I were stuck in Father's roiling gut, too, you know? You weren't even in there. You don't know the horror of indigestion. But oh, it's  _Hades_  that can't be trusted, because he's lord of the dead so he obviously wants this war. Do you know how backed up I am, Zeus? I've got souls waiting from the seventies to be let in! Charon has been at me and at me for a pay raise for a three millennium! I have had to construct new pathways, new eternal torments, new everything! All because you lot won't stop killing and dying!" Zeus, furious, rumbled, and dust sprinkled down on their heads as the building shook from the combined rage of two of the Big Three.

"Er, Lord Hades," Zari broke in, and both gods turned their violent gazes on her. "That's truly horrible, I know, but, not really the point at the moment. Kronos is rising."

Hades sighed heavily, and the fight seemed to drain from his body. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said. "Have you said all you came to say, brother?" he asked, sagging back into his throne.

"I have," Zeus replied, still seething. "But the girl hasn't."

"Oh?" the god of the underworld inquired. "Please, do sit," he gestured at the plush cushioned chair that had just appeared behind her. Only one. Glancing between the two gods, Zari did as she was bid. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked, and a platter of fruit appeared before her.

Zari smiled. "No, thank you," she said. "I've got a while before I'd like to be stuck down here for eternity."

Hades shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Go now, Zeus, I'll return the girl when she asks," he said, and Zeus scowled. "Gods above," Hades muttered. "I swear on the River Styx not to harm the girl, and to deliver her home when she requests, safely. Is that sufficient?"

Taken aback, Zari considered Hades for a moment. She had a feeling the god already knew why she was here, and did not particularly want his brother here for the conversation. Gods, she knew, could get around River Styx promises fairly easily. Still, the promise itself was heavy in implication, even if the consequences of breaking it wouldn't be overly severe. She nodded as Zeus. "Thank you, Lord Zeus, for delivering me this far."

"I'll not take the blame, girl, if you don't get home safely," he said curtly, and disappeared.

"Charming," she said, her eyebrow raised as she stared at the spot where Zeus vanished.

"Don't take it personally," Hades smirked, "I think you'll find he's not fond of anyone beyond his children."

"Well, he's got rather a lot of them," Zari muttered. Hades threw his head back in laughter.

"True enough," he chuckled, and, oddly, his menacing aura receded.

She cleared her throat, and tried to ignore the clenching in her stomach. "Lord Hades, I wanted to ask you a few questions about Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Tom Riddle," she corrected. Hades' face cleared, and then became pinched.

"Ah, Tom Riddle Jr.," he muttered. "Having a bit of trouble with him. What do you want to know?"

"Why isn't he dead?" she asked bluntly. "Why aren't I?"

Hades sighed. "Him, I can explain. You…I'm not sure about you. You'll have to figure that one out yourself."

Figure it out herself? If the god of the dead doesn't know why she didn't die, how on earth is she supposed to get it right? Zari's finger tapped the wooden armrest. How long had it been since she'd slept? During the quest, for certain. Before the Hoover Dam, at least. Gods, was that only yesterday morning? She was sure it was past dawn by now, up in the mortal world.

"Have you heard of Horcruxes, Azari?" Hades asked, shifting in his seat. His eyes kept flickering to her shoulder. She shook her head. "No? Nasty pieces of magic. A Horcrux is, in its essentials, part of a soul. When one commits murder, their soul is split. But Horcruxes are a dark, dark magic. They're made when the murderer takes it one step farther, and completes a very gruesome ritual. I'll spare you the details; I do believe it involves cannibalism." Zari stomach churned. "When one has a Horcrux, if the piece of soul inside their body is killed, the other piece lives on, deposited in a container somewhere, and so they don't truly die."

"So Tom's made a Horcrux, then? He achieved his immortality goal?" she said, nauseated. " _Gods,_ that's horrific."

Hades inclined his head. "Quite so."

Zari frowned as a sudden thought struck her, and despite herself, a little glimmer of hope bloomed. "Hold on, though, does that mean he's mortal now? If the other half of his soul died in 1981, that is."

"That would be the case," Hades replied, "if he had only made one."

For a beat, everything was silent. Zari couldn't even hear the tortured souls anymore. "You mean he made more than one?" she breathed in horror.

Hades nodded. "He made seven."

"Seven," she choked. "Of course he made bloody seven. And to kill him, I have to hunt down, what, six more of these, including the one in his body?"

Finally, the god smiled. "No, actually. Only five. Do you remember Tom Riddle's diary?"

"The one that possessed Ginny Weasley and opened the Chamber of Secrets, letting loose a basilisk on the school?" she said, trying to regain her footing. "But I destroyed that."

"Exactly," the god replied smugly.

"Oh," Zari said, and a smile spread across her face despite herself, "brilliant. Is that the only way to destroy them, via basilisk venom?"

"There are a few ways. Fiendfyre, for one." Hades rubbed his face, suddenly looking much more tired than she thought a god could be. "Horcruxes are difficult to destroy, being such dark magic. I don't even know if a god has the right power to do it."

"Gods," she murmured. "Okay, well, basilisk venom, I can get some of that. It's still in Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets. No one else can access it, I'm the only parselmouth alive, except for Voldemort, and I hardly think he's going to go looking for it."

Abruptly, Hades stood, and began pacing the room. "But you have to find them first, Azari. They could be anything, anywhere. They could be an old sock in the bottom of a dump or Big Ben itself. You're going to have to identify them, something that has a soul that shouldn't, or an extra –" he stopped suddenly, his chilling gaze focused on her right shoulder once more.

"Do you know," he said quietly, "that in the entire time you have been in this room, I have thought there is something quite off with you?"

"Gee," she said, "thanks."

"You don't understand. You are more than you, but not by much. It's as though there's someone else in this room with us, as though you're someone else, but not wholly." He dragged his eyes up from her shoulder and met her stare head-on. "Almost as if you have two souls."

Zari stood, pushing the chair back with a screech with her sudden movement. "Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you might be."

"There is another soul fragment inside your body, Azari Potter, and it does not belong there."

"Oh, bloody, buggering fuck," she sighed, sitting back down heavily. "I suppose I'll be joining you down here sooner than I thought," she said. "How did it get there?"

"I would assume that Voldemort had completed the ritual for the Horcrux and was intending to use yours or your brother's death as the catalyst for the split," Hades mused. "It does seem rather symbolic. The one who was thought to bring his demise would bring his eternal life. But although his attack on you failed, he still murdered someone – himself. So the soul fragment that split fled into the nearest living creature, which, clearly, was you."

"That," said Zari, "is distressing. So, that's what  _neither can live while the other survives_ means, then. We both die." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and cradling her head in her hands. So she wasn't supposed to survive this bloody war. The irony, that she had the one thing Voldemort craved but didn't have, but would have to give it up in order to defeat him.

"Not necessarily," Hades said slowly. She looked up at him cautiously. "I'm the god of the underworld. I'm not Thanatos, but I do have some sway over life, death, and souls. There is a chance I can remove it from you, and if I can't, perhaps Thanatos can. That would be exceptionally more dangerous, however."

Zari looked at him suspiciously. "I thought you said gods couldn't destroy Horcruxes."

"I said I wasn't sure if we had the power to," he glared at her. "And I wouldn't be destroying it, I would be transferring it to a new container, so you can destroy it. Of course, there is a certain risk to it. You might not survive."

"Sounds painful," she said.

"It will be," he replied steadily.

"But the prophecy – I can't die from anyone's hand other than his, so really –"

"Prophecies aren't absolute," Hades replied. "They change and morph and twist as new factors are introduced, which is why they aren't usually so heavily relied upon. And the new version isn't always spoken by the same Seer – there could be a new prophecy spoken by an isolated Transylvanian Seer that no one has ever heard, and the only person who'd ever know was Apollo."

"I spoke to Lord Apollo," she countered, "and he was certain it was the one we originally heard." Hades inclined his head.

"That may be," he said, "but prophecies can also be interpreted differently. Zari, if you died from this, it wouldn't be the actual process that kills you – it would be the piece of Riddle's soul rebelling, fighting to save himself at all costs. Horcruxes don't require living containers, and it could exist just fine in your reanimated corpse and potentially absorb some of the powers you possess to boot."

Zari took a deep breath, weighing her options.  _If I do this, the only upside is that I get rid of one fragment. The cons are that I could die, Voldemort could possess my corpse and take control of my power, and potentially rule the world forever. The other option is that I don't remove it yet, and I walk around with a piece of him inside me for gods only know how long until I can defeat the rest of him._

Hades was watching her intently as she deliberated. Finally, she said, "If I destroy every other soul fragment, including the one in his body, until the only one left is inside  _me_ , will that make it harder to destroy?"

"I don't know," he replied simply, and he sagged in his throne. He seemed older, more tired than she'd ever seen a god. She supposed gods didn't really encounter unfamiliar situations much anymore. "This is all new, child."

Zari huffed. "I guess that's that, then. I'll hunt down Voldemort, and if I'm not dead by the time I get to the main event, I'll come back and we can have a little exorcism."

Hades' grin was threatening in the dim light, his teeth glinting. "Wonderful," he said. "Where do you want to be deposited?"

Zari took a step back. " _Deposited_?"

"Where do you want to be transported? Delivered? Taken? I  _did_ promise to see you safely home."

"Oh," Zari shook her head, "Camp Half-Blood, I guess."

Hades rose from his throne, and a misty darkness swirled around his fingers. She ignored the hammering in her heart. "Good luck, Azari," he bode, and snapped his fingers.

The last thing Zari saw as she was encompassed in a thick, heavy darkness was Hades' impassive face.


End file.
